A las 12 en la torre de Astronomía
by sh1m1
Summary: "A las 12 en la torre de Astronomía, no faltes, lobo" Remus Lupin llevaba 10 minutos leyendo la nota que le había llegado por lechuza aquella mañana, nadie salvo sus tres amigos y Dumbledore conocían su secreto en la escuela. (Slash)Chicoxchico. Lemon. LuciusxRemus.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con ellos, sin ningún tipo de lucro.

He modificado un poco las edades de los protagonistas para que coincidan en tiempo y espacio de una manera lógica. Perdonadme las licencias pero es que son tan monos….

* * *

"A las 12 en la torre de Astronomía, no faltes, lobo"

Remus Lupin llevaba 10 minutos leyendo la nota que le había llegado por lechuza aquella mañana, nadie salvo sus tres amigos y Dumbledore conocían su secreto en la escuela.

No sabía qué hacer, se debatía entre decírselo a sus amigos o presentarse ante el desconocido solo ;ellos siempre le sobreprotegían y no quería meterlos en más líos aún, al menos no por su culpa.

Llevaba 5 años en Hogwarts y el tema de su licantropía era del todo secreto, aunque si sus tres amigos consiguieron averiguarlo en el primer curso, quizás alguien que se hubiera fijado de la misma manera en él podría haberlo descubierto.

Era un tema que siempre le había asustado, sabía que por su condición sería abiertamente rechazado en el mundo mágico, y solo por Dumbledore y sus "locas ideas de integración" como había escuchado a muchos padres sangres pura llamarlo, le habían abierto las puertas del colegio. Pero ni siquiera él había hecho pública su condición.

—¿Qué te pasa Lunático?—le dijo Sirius.

Mal iba si dejaba que se le notara la preocupación, Sirius Black y James Potter, se habían convertido en sus mejores amigos, sobreprotectores desde el primer año no toleraban el más mínimo desplante hacia él, lo que le había ahorrado muchísimos problemas en el pasado. Pero aquello iba a afrontarlo solo, estaba decidido.

—Nada, Canuto—le sonrió a su amigo. Se le iba a hacer muy difícil mentirle, muy pero que muy duro.

Esa noche no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, él había cogido el mapa para evitar a cualquier profesor que estuviera haciendo su ronda, aquello le daría la ventaja de saber quien era su desconocido descubridor.

Llegó 5 minutos antes, escondido tras unas de las columnas, podía sentir como el viento sacudía su ropa. Atento a cualquiera que se fuera aproximando, notaba como el corazón brincaba dentro de su pecho a una velocidad alarmante.

La estupefacción que sintió cuando el nombre apareció en el mapa, le robo el aliento por unos instantes. No podía ser cierto, no podía ser él.

Alto, arrogante y con una melena tan rubia que parecía plateada, terminó de subir las escaleras Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de ultimo año de Slytherin. Remus estaba aún sin palabras, jamás le había dirigido ni tan siquiera una de sus arrogantes miradas, ¿cómo había averiguado su secreto?

—Sal de tu escondite, lobo—dijo mirando al punto exacto donde él se encontraba.

¿Cómo podía saber dónde estaba? Remus se sorprendió al no ser el único en tener un as en la manga. Saliendo de donde estaba se sintió como un niño pequeño al que acaban de pillar en una travesura.

Hizo frente al impresionante rubio que por primera vez, al menos que él supiera, le miraba a los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?—dijo tratando de no parecer asustado.

Se tomó varios segundos que hicieron agonizar al Gryffindor, mirándolo de arriba abajo, hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan tenso.

—A ti, por supuesto.—Esa respuesta saliendo como una caricia lasciva de los labios del rubio le erizó todo el vello de su cuerpo.

Jamás había visto esa mirada llena de lujuria ni en Malfoy ni en nadie que le hubiera mirado a él. Le costó tragar saliva, le costó incluso pensar qué podría contestar a eso, le costó recordar casi cómo se llamaba.

—Como bien sabes, mi familia no tiene dinero para pagar ningún tipo de chantaje que me quieras hacer—fue toda la argumentación que pudiera salir de su boca. No era un experto en la materia sexual, pero el rubio con solo una frase le había dejado bien claro el tipo de interés que tenía en él, en él.

—Puedes estar buscando todos los argumentos que quieras—dijo arrogantemente, sabiéndose superior en aquella conversación en la que lo había acorralado—.Ya sabes lo que quiero, y lo que haré si no lo tengo.

Acto seguido se fue, no dijo nada más, dejando a Remus aún más afectado de lo que estuviera hacía unos minutos.

Aquello no tenía sentido ninguno, Lucius Malfoy, uno de los alumnos más jodidamente sexys de Hogwarts, le quería a él, que para su vergüenza no había ni tan si quiera dado un mísero beso. Y para colmo, que él supiera jamás se había cuestionado su sexualidad, nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, y no creía estar interesado en ello, menos aún como resultado de un chantaje.

-x-

No pudo pegar ojo aquella noche, y las pocas cabezadas que dio se despertaba acosado por una serpiente.

Sus amigos notaron claramente que nos se encontraba bien, y aún sin querer afrontar el tema, lo achacó a lo próxima que estaba la luna llena. Dada su falta de experiencia en inventar excusas, sus amigos le miraron poco crédulos, y ya bastante tenía con su problema rubio platino, como para enfrentar a sus tres amigos.

—Necesito cantidades ingentes de zumo de calabaza—dijo agarrando del cuello a Sirius, como cuando jugaban en su forma animal.

Todos rieron y bajaron al comedor a por litros de zumo de calabaza.

Sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de los Slytherin en la que se encontraba Malfoy, ni una mirada por su parte, quizás sólo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla de su constate miedo a ser descubierto y expulsado.

Pero en ese momento, el rubio, como si pudiera leerle la mente y sus dudas, levantó la mirada hacia él, en sus fríos ojos plateados brilló aquella misma lujuria que no se había solo imaginado la noche anterior. Nuevamente la desagradable sensación de no poder tragar, no había durado ni un pestañeo, pero ya estaba tenso para el resto del día.

Era conocida la reputación del Slytherin, pura sangre, orgulloso y arrogante, con las mejores notas de su clase, se le sabía líder de las serpientes sin lugar a dudas, era mejor no ponerse en su trayectoria pues siempre aplastaba a sus rivales, rápidamente y sin saber bien los motivos, aquella persona caía en desgracia. Y no solo él o ella, sino toda su familia.

Contradecir a Malfoy no solo era una riña entre alumnos, podía truncar el futuro de una familia, con ese peso a sus espaldas, el lupino se sentía agotado mucho antes de comenzar a luchar. Sus padres, que se apartaron de la comunidad mágica cuando Remus fue mordido a los cuatro años, eran humildes.

Su padre tenía uno de los puestos más bajos en el Ministerio, no queriendo llamar la atención sobre su familia; y su madre cosía en casa para sacar algo extra. Remus sabía lo que pensaban las familias como la de los Malfoy de ellos, en el primer año se lo habían dejado todos bien claro. Y si a eso le sumaba su maldición, se sentía acorralado, si era descubierto el Ministerio tenía orden de arrestarlo, los hombres lobos no tenían permiso de residencia en el mundo mágico inglés.

Malfoy se sabía ganador la noche anterior en la torre de astronomía de eso no le cabía la más mínima duda, barajó las opciones que tenía, y tristemente se dio cuenta que eran escasas, por no decir inexistente, pensó en ceder, en darle a Malfoy lo que creía querer de él, realmente no había mucha cosa que ofrecer, estaba seguro que rápidamente se aburriría de alguien tan inexperto.

* * *

Buenas a todos, tengo varias historias abiertas aún. Aunque realmente larga solo es "Qué hubiera pasado" será un trabajo que me lleve más tiempo. A los que esperan "El Club" y "Melin's club" no desesperáis que estoy en ello. Pero tenía esta historia prácticamente terminada (solo queda el último capítulo por rematar) y quería compartirla.

Es una pareja que adoro y que por otro lado destroza un poco todo el posible Drarry que tanto amamos, ( no soy muy fan del mpreg). Aún así para mi son casi igual de atractiva que el Sirius/Severus.

Espero que le deis una oportunidad y os guste, y si me dejáis un comentario, mejor que mejor.

Besos, Shimi


	2. Capítulo 2

Esperó hasta que Malfoy diera alguna señal de querer verle, sabía que sus opciones eran prácticamente nulas, pero de ahí a ofrecerse había un gran paso.

No se hizo esperar mucho, dos días después entre sus libros en clase de encantamientos apareció una nota.

" A las 12 en la torre de Astronomía, L."

Cómo había llegado la nota a su libro era una incógnita, lo que sí le quedaba claro es que el rubio iba tres pasos por delante de él y eso no le hacía la mas mínima gracia.

Nuevamente, todos dormían, gracias a Merlín aún no había tenido que inventar ninguna historia inverosímil para salir a hurtadillas del dormitorio que compartían.

Acompañado por el mapa, consiguió llegar a la torre sin muchos problemas, esto no se aplicaba a los que estaba teniendo para poder controlar sus nervios. No recordaba haber estado tan nervioso nunca, ojalá hubiera podido dar media vuelta, meterse en su cama calentita y comenzar el día hasta arriba de deberes como todos los días.

Fue consciente que con esos pensamientos solo se hacía más débil, la táctica debería ser estar por encima de aquella situación. Como si de una redacción de 30 pergaminos se tratara y en cuanto antes se pusiera con ello, antes acabaría y seguiría con otra cosa.

El rubio ya estaba allí, hierático y altivo, sus ojos color plata le miraban con intensidad.

—Lobo listo—fue lo que dijo. Pero tal y cómo lo dijo, Remus siendo el lobo se sintió automáticamente un corderito que iba directamente al plato del lobo.

Era una desgracia, al menos en esos momentos, que la agresividad que se le vinculaba al lobo, todo aquello por lo que era temido y juzgado, jamás se hubiera revelado en su condición humana. No es que hubiera tenido contacto con otros cuando se transformaba, salvo por su tres amigos, que siempre le acompañaban en su forma animal.

—Déjate de juegos, Malfoy.—Que lo aceptara no significaba que estuviera complacido—.Aquí estoy.

Sólo había visto dos veces el brillo devorador en los ojos del rubio, pero pensó que le costaría acostumbrarse a él, era totalmente imposible de casar ambas imágenes, Lucius Malfoy podría haber sido una estatua de piedra, jamás le había visto hacer grandes ademanes, ni levantar la voz, nada tan llamativo como ese brillo en su rígida mirada. Y aún así, era un líder nato, llegó a pensar si no tendría algún tipo de don telepático con el que se hicieran cumplir sus órdenes.

Pensando aquello se dio cuenta, avergonzado, que quizás él sí había prestado más atención de la que había creído al mayor, y sin poder evitarlo el rojo perló sus mejillas, ese sentimiento no le gustó. Y menos la ladina sonrisa que apareció en los labios de Malfoy, una sonrisa así no auguraba nada bueno. Y sin querer, retrocedió un paso. Paso que dio el rubio hacia él, "Mierda" pensó, no era así como quería sentirse, la presa de un majestuoso gato a punto de ser atrapado. Imponiéndose a su cuerpo, hizo que éste diera un paso hacia delante, una plateada ceja se levantó en señal de asombro. No era el único que no esperaba aquello. "Bien, mucho mejor así" pensó.

—Ven—le dijo Malfoy, y contra todo pronóstico su cuerpo fue directo hacia él. Sin lugar a duda, el rubio platino tenía algún tipo de magia interna.

Les separaban menos de cinco pasos, y los recorrió lento pero sin pausa, separados por escasos centímetros, sintió al Slytherin rodearle, pero nada de él se había movido. Dos años mayor, y al menos 10 cm más alto, Malfoy se erguía imponente delante de él.

—Bésame—dijo con una voz que le hizo estremecer todo el vello de su cuerpo.

Elevándose sobre las puntas de sus pies, y sin saber bien lo que debía hacer, posó sus labios sobre los pálidos y finos del otro, un leve roce, y su corazón latiendo vertiginosamente.

Esperaba haber encontrado sus labios, fríos y duros como parecía ser todo en él, pero que equivocado había estado, un calor inundó sus labios llenos de una suavidad que no había experimentado nunca. Aquello no se suponía que debería gustarle, pero una vez hecho el contacto, no le parecía para nada malo.

Una mano grande, agarró su nuca, inmovilizándolo, atrayéndolo más hacia el otro, otra mano se colocó en su cintura. Era cálida, podía sentir ambas en su cuerpo que no sabía que hubiera estado tan helado. Los labios del rubio, devolvieron el tímido beso con uno mucho más atrevido y posesivo. No pudo negar que aunque extraño era bastante placentero notarlos moviéndose sobre los suyos.

El calor que provenía de su contacto se fue extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, nunca había tenido un gran apetito sexual, como si demostraban sus amigos, no es que tuviera un gran concepto de sí mismo en cuanto a lo físico y a lo que podría ofrecer a una posible pareja. Por ello, y con las nulas señales de interés hacia él, no había querido profundizar en el tema.

Sirius se había reído de su condición asexual, ya que hasta Peter había tenido mas contacto con el sexo femenino que el licántropo. Pero como en muchos otros aspectos sus amigos no le insistieron más, él era así y así le aceptaban. ¿ Aceptarían el rumbo que estaba tomando este acercamiento con el rubio? ¿Lo estaba aceptando él mismo?

Necesitaba respirar e intentó separarse de Malfoy, que al principio reticente, no quería soltarlo. Más curtido en la materia de besar que Remus, no se había olvidado de respirar en el proceso.

Le dejó separar sus labios para tomar aire, pero no le soltó ni le dejó separar sus cuerpos. Se concentró en los labios que antes eran de un suave color rosado y ahora parecían mucho más rojos y vivos, humedecidos y entreabiertos.

No se suponía que aquello fuera a gustarle, al menos no cuando se sintió acorralado por la demanda de alguien que sabía de su secreto. Pero debía reconocer que si esto era lo que iba a pedirle a cambio de guardarlo no veía gran problema en poder seguir haciéndolo.

El suave aliento que recibió le hizo levantar la mirada, aquellos ojos plateados parecían haberse fundido un poco y tener un brillo maleable, le gustó esa nueva consistencia que habían tomado.

—Continúa—dijo Malfoy con una voz mucho más ronca.

Realmente lo hubiera hecho solo, se dijo a sí mismo. Volvió a hacer contacto con sus labios, acomodándose un poco sobre la cadera del rubio, para no estar completamente en equilibrio. Esta vez aunque él inicio el beso igual, el otro fue mucho más agresivo al devolverle el beso, obligándolo a abrir su boca para introducir su lengua dentro, al contacto de sus lenguas no supo bien como reaccionar. Húmeda y caliente sintió como le tanteaba, introduciéndose más y más, haciéndole perder un poco la noción de lo que estaba sintiendo.

Pero aún así la voracidad del rubio le arrasó por completo, él que nunca lo había hecho antes se sintió sobrepasado por las sensaciones, por la pasión, aquello lo identificó cono antes sus amigos lo habían llamado. Por el empuje del rubio, que se introducía dentro de él con su demoledora lengua, que le tenía agarrado hasta poder sentir cada parte de su cuerpo. Y sin poder contenerse, un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo, un temblor que no podía dominar, que le hacía sentirse vulnerable en una situación que se le escapaba de su control.

Malfoy, notando ese movimiento involuntario de su cuerpo, lo separó de sí, mirándolo con unos ojos que rápidamente iban volviendo a la dureza tan conocida en ellos.

Hizo un ruido de disgusto y se apartó completamente de él, dándole un último vistazo y como la última vez, se marchó sin decir nada. Dejándole tembloroso y humillado.

Él no había pedido esto, no era experto en esta materia, si le hubiera probado en otro terreno quizás hubiera podido defenderse mejor.

Él temblor fue desapareciendo por otra sensación dentro de sí, rabia, se sentía rabioso de haber sido tratado así, de estar contra su voluntad dejado en esa torre helada, cuando hacía segundos se había encontrado tan cálidamente protegido.

Una vez recompuesto, volvió a su dormitorio, aún con los labios hinchados y con la esperanza de que el rubio le dejara en paz.

Convocó su pijama antes de entrar al dormitorio para tener la excusa de haber ido al baño si se encontraba con alguien dentro de la sala de Gryffindor o en su dormitorio.

Y efectivamente, cuando estaba tumbándose en su cama, apareció la cabeza de Sirius entre los cortinajes.

—¿Qué está pasando, Remus?—dijo con un rostro preocupado y soñoliento.

—Nada, Canuto—dijo levemente—.Sólo es que no me encuentro bien.

Sin decir nada más, Sirius se tumbó a su lado, no era la primera vez que dormía con él cuando tenía pesadillas o se encontraba mal, y agradeció el gesto del moreno hacía que se sintiera todo un poco menos real, el olor de Sirius, estaba arrastrando el otro más sutil que le había inundado en la torre de Astronomía.

—Duérmete, Yo cuidaré de ti—le dijo en susurros Sirius a un Remus prácticamente dormido.

Al despertar, Sirius ya no estaba en su cama, pero sí mantenía su olor, reconfortándole aún de los sueños tan vívidos que había tenido esa noche.

Toda esta historia con Malfoy le estaba desquiciando, y por otro lado, le había gustado la sensación del beso, siempre y cuando obviara que lo dejó tirado en la torre sin decirle ni adiós, eso sí que no lo añadiría a su lista de cosas dignas a repetir.

Su idea inicial de aburrir al rubio con su inexperiencia parecía estar funcionando, sonrió al darse cuenta de que algo tenía de bueno la situación, y con este nuevo estado de ánimo encaró el día. Clase de pociones a primera hora, ningún problema.

* * *

Al tenerla prácticamente acabada, actualizo esta historia sin que pase ni siquiera una semana.

Espero que os haya gustado.

inesUchiha: me alegro mucho que te guste, realmente esas son mis parejas favoritas, Sevius, Remucius y Thorki, y como no el, Drarry. Las demás, bueno, si están bien escritas las leo. Es verdad que hay poco sobre estos dos en la época escolar, también es complicado porque por la diferencia de edad ellos creo que solo coinciden 1 año. Por lo que lo he modificado para que estén en edades más afines para este tipo de historias. Espero que te guste la continuación.

Gracias a todos por leerla y por dejarme vuestros comentarios, me hacen verdaderamente feliz.

Ah, por si a alguien le quedaba alguna duda: nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece, yo solo hago a sus personajes mover las caderas. ;)

Besos, Shimi


	3. Capítulo 3

Durante todo el día el rubio no le había dirigido ni una mísera mirada, no es que él lo supiera porque hubiera estado mirándolo a cada ocasión que había tenido, no.

Había una parte de sí mismo que quería encararlo y decirle que era un bastardo, otra que quería esconderse en su cueva oscurito y dejar el tema dormir por años, y otra que quería abalanzarse sobre el platino y demostrarle que sabía besar mejor; esta, calculaba que era la parte de su lobo, no es que fuera muy amigo de ese animal primitivo, no había más que darse cuenta que con esos pensamientos no llegaría muy lejos con él.

Casi olvidando el tema, se dirigía a clase de transformaciones con sus amigos, cuando nuevamente se toparon con un desprevenido Snape; aquel chico despertaba demasiado el lado sádico de Sirius. Podía entender porque James no le soportaba, podía entenderlo pero no lo aceptaba, siempre que estaba en su mano intentaba suavizar la situación, aunque debía reconocer que el chico era sumamente desagradable.

Pero pocas veces había visto ese lado oscuro de Sirius, incluso llegó a imaginar que había mucho más detrás de ese odio, aunque si no quería que se metieran en sus asuntos él tampoco se metía en los jardines sentimentales de sus amigos.

Es cierto que sabía que la mayoría de travesuras, como Sirius y James se empañaban en llamarlas, las hacían siempre que no se encontraba delante, pero estaba vez parecieron no poder contenerse. Todos los libros usados y manoseados del Slytherin estaban desparramados por el suelo.

Se acercó a mediar entre ellos, pero sintió que era jalado hacia atrás y arrastrado de allí.

Los vellos de su nuca se erizaron cuando sintió otro cuerpo pegado a su espalda. El olor era inconfundible, sabía que sería difícil olvidarse de él.

Una nariz le olfateaba el cuello, y aquello le pareció la cosa más erótica que había sentido en su vida. Dejó escapar el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, mientras el otro seguía la prospección por su cuello.

—Hueles a ese chucho.—Todo el erotismo que pudiera tener la situación se le cayó a sus pies, el tono de Malfoy era hielo puro. Se giró bruscamente, encarándolo.

—¿Qué?—fue todo lo que le salió de los labios. Estaba claro, que sabía el secreto de los Merodeadores y aquello no podía ser nada bueno.

—Black.—Jamás un apellido fue dicho con tanto odio como fue pronunciado por el Slytherin.

—Sirius es mi amigo—el tono de Remus era letal, no dejaría que hiriera a su amigo, jamás.

—Por como hueles, él es más que tu "amigo".—Sorprendente el rubio no le había soltado, y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

—No digas idioteces.—Estaba empezando a irritarse, aquello era ofenderlos a los dos. Tiró de la mano que lo sujetaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Malfoy le acercará aún más bruscamente.

—Lobito, no juegues conmigo—amenazó el rubio—.No sabes de lo que soy capaz si alguien toca lo que es "mío".

Remus comenzó a temblar de rabia, de miedo y de impotencia, era una clara amenaza contra Sirius, y para él eso era imperdonable.

—No te atrevas a amenazar a mis amigos—le ladró en la cara, a pesar de que el rubio era algunos centímetros más alto que él, sintió como crecía ante él.

Una sonrisa que no podía dejar de ser ladina se instaló en los labios de Malfoy, le agarró de la barbilla y le susurró en lo labios.

—Está bien que aceptes que eres "mío".—Aquello dejó descolocado a Remus, no había tenido en cuenta esa parte de la amenaza—.A las 12 en la torre de Astronomía y lávate.

Con aquello último lo soltó, y casi pierde el equilibrio, el rubio le había dejado nuevamente al borde de sí mismo.

-x-

Nuevamente allí, escabulléndose de su dormitorio, sentía el frío recorrerle la espalda. Debería haberse negado, total más bajo no podía caer.

Pero era mentira, Remus no quería perder lo que tenía, tres amigos que le apoyaban incondicionalmente, Hogwarts que era el único sitio donde se había sentido uno más, sus padres que lo habían dado todo por él.

Ser el nuevo "juguete" de Malfoy no era para tanto, además tenía claro que él no era nada emocionante que pudiera tener entretenido a la serpiente por mucho tiempo. Pronto se aburriría de él. Tenía que hacerlo, sabía que cambiaba de amante como quien cambia de camisa, y se sorprendió de tener ese dato almacenado en su cabeza.

El rubio estaba mirando por el ventanal más alejado de la puerta, el pelo le rozaba suavemente los hombros, la imagen era perturbadora, su perfil era cautivador, pero se sacudió esa imagen de su cabeza para que no se convirtiera en un recuerdo.

—Malfoy—dijo sacando de su ensimismamiento al muchacho.

—¿Tentado de darme un empujoncito?—dijo esto casi como si hubiera sido un chiste—.Ah, no, olvidaba esa boba santurronería Gryffindor.

Se aproximaba como una pantera en la noche, peligroso y cautivador a su vez. No, no había pensado en tirarle por la ventana, solo había pensado en lo hermoso que se veía la luz de la luna.

Estúpido, sí, muy estúpido.

Estaba a pocos centímetros ya, pero seguía embobado, intentó reaccionar, pero estaba sintiendo lo que era ser seducido por un depredador que sabe que su presa no tiene a dónde ir.

Malfoy absorbió el aire al rededor de Remus, y una sonrisa de suficiencia asomó a sus labios, siempre tan arrogante.

—Has sido un lobito bueno y has quitado esa peste de ti.—Remus apretó sus puños irritado, pero se contuvo de decir nada, no era estúpido, mientras más le defendiera más clavaría su colmillo la serpiente en su amigo.

El rubio le tomó de la nuca haciendo que tuviera que auparse para confrontarle.

—Tú hueles mucho mejor.—Algo en su interior se derritió por aquellas palabras. Pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar mucho, pues el rubio se había apoderado de sus labios de una manera posesiva.

Nuevamente sostenido por él, se entregaba sin mucha lucha, aquello hubiera sido humillante sino lo estuviera disfrutando. Por que Remus no era idiota, estaba disfrutando los labios de rubio, y querer ocultarse eso a sí mismo era una completa estupidez.

Notó algo duro chocar contra su espalda, y no se dio cuenta hasta que abrió los ojos, que se encontraba contra la pared, con el cálido cuerpo del otro encima, queriendo incrustarse en él. Tomando una bocanada de aire, Malfoy despegó sus labios un instante, Remus le imitó, y se quedó mirando fijo sus labios hinchados y húmedos. Aquello que brillaba dentro de su boca era su propia saliva y esa imagen le calentó muchísimo.

Las manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrerle, del cuello a la cadera, besando sus labios a momentos, y pegando su propia cadera. Remus no pudo contener un gemido cuando notó la erección que le estaba clavando y el rubio rió en sus labios.

—Veo que el lobito está disfrutando—susurró en sus labios.

Si tan sólo no fuera tan jodidamente arrogante, todo aquello le resultaría más sencillo a Remus, cada palabra que salía de su boca era casi una ofensa.

—Tú estás duro por mí—le dijo llanamente. Malfoy se clavó un poco más en él, lamiéndole los labios.

—Y pienso estarlo dentro de ti—su voz era sumamente erótica.

Aquello provocó en el castaño un escalofrío, un tirón en su propia erección así como una sensación de temor. No sabía que el otro quería llevar la cosa a ese nivel, en su mente inexperta aquellos besos y caricias habían sido lo que pensó que quería el rubio.

—Peero…—Estaba nuevamente temblando, se sentía un jodido estúpido, allí, loco de deseo y temiéndolo al mismo tiempo—.Yo nunca…

—Eres mío, lobito—dijo sencillamente el otro, eso no le tranquilizó en lo más mínimo, demasiada convicción—.Sólo mío.

Y aún así, algo dentro de él, sabía que esas palabras eran ciertas, que era suyo y que haría todo lo que él quisiera. Lobo, estúpido, no hacía más que darle problemas.

El rubio le besaba como si quisiera bebérselo, dejó de pensar, y se abandonó a la exigencia de la boca de Malfoy, demasiado rápido pensó, demasiado fácil, demasiado complaciente. Pero eso solo era un eco lejano que no llegaba a cuajar en su mente. Podía decir que estaba disfrutando de sentir el duro cuerpo del rubio pegado al suyo, exigente, posesivo y sumamente erótico. Se sentía como hecho de una mantequilla al rojo vivo, "placer" le susurraba su lobo. Estaba sintiendo puro placer y no quería dejar de sentirlo.

Y contrario a lo que pudiera sentir sereno, quería entregarse a Malfoy plenamente, ahora estúpidamente seguro entre sus brazos. Se separó unos segundos para observarle con los ojos vidriosos por el deseo. El color había tomado las mejillas y los labios del rubio, "hermoso" pensó su lobo, no pudo más que darle la razón. Si desde su fría distancia el rubio le parecía un adonis ahora era puro vicio para los ojos.

Casi involuntariamente pego su erección al rubio, y el simple contacto le hizo gemir, completamente acalorado.

—Si sigues gimiendo así todo mi autocontrol se acabará yendo a la mierda—La mandíbula apretada le hacía verse intimidante, oh, novedad, pensó.

—¿Te es.. es..tás controlando?—su voz salía ahogada, a él le estaba costando hasta respirar.

—Créeme que si no fuera así estaría dentro de tu culo ahora mismo.—Mierda, aquello le hizo gemir de nuevo, estaba perdiendo el juicio.

Y Malfoy estaba rozando toda su erección con la suya propia, demasiado, Remus comenzó a jadear y Lucius aumentó el ritmo de su fricción tomándole por la nuca para que no dejara de mirarle.

La mandíbula apretada, mordiéndose los labios y taladrando al moreno con la mirada.

—Mírame—exigió—.Vas a correrte mirándome a los ojos.—Más fricción y Remus no apartaba su mirada ámbar de la plata. Jadeaba sintiendo como su polla estaba por estallar, el rubio le devoraba por momentos los labios. No pensaba solo sentía y se sentía tan jodidamente bien.

—No aguanto más—gimoteó desesperado.

—Córrete para mi, lobito.

Remus se dejó ir, su cara agarrada por el mayor para que le siguiera mirando. Le costaba tener los ojos abiertos cuando sintió el primer chorro salir contra su ropa interior, un enorme jadeo le explotó en la garganta mientras se corría mirando al ser más sexy visto en su vida, chorro tras chorro se iba profundizando en los ojos del otro. Hasta que quedó como una masa de piel y huesos que no se tenía en pie.

Su respiración aún acelerada, la humedad en la entrepierna, aún entre los brazos de Malfoy, que le miraba intensamente aún.

—No te has resistido mucho, leoncito—dijo soltándole la nuca.

Podría estar rojo tras el momento de pasión pero esas palabras le habían caído como un jarro de agua helada, el muy cabrón se estaba burlando de él, de haberse corrido por su culpa. Aquello le estaba haciendo ahogarse en su propia humillación. Empujó con sus manos el pecho del rubio, imbécil, el mejor orgasmo que había tenido hasta la fecha y el muy imbécil se estaba burlando de él. Estaba hipersensible tras ese momento tan álgido y se sentía al borde de las lágrimas.

—Eres imbécil, Malfoy—lo dijo tan bajo que casi ni se escuchó pero el interesado sí lo hizo y enarcó las cejas como si fueran a salírsele de la frente.

El castaño se despegó de él y se dirigió hacia la puerta más triste de lo que recordaba haberse sentido nunca.

* * *

Nueva actualización.

Espero que os haya gustado y me lo comentéis :)

Guest: no sabemos que tiene Lucius pero sí, para mí también tiene algo muy sexy indescriptible.

Las actualizaciones serán los martes, si nada lo impide.

Besos, Shimi


	4. Capítulo 4

Como prometí, actualización los mates. Espero que lo disfrutéis, como dije en el primer capítulo, he modificado la edad de Lucius Malfoy pues sino ellos no coincidirían en ese momento en Hogwarts.

Advertencias: Suben las temperaturas, saquen sus abanicos!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

"¿Cómo era posible que con unas simples palabras pudiera llevarle de punta a punta?" pensaba el Gryffindor al despertar a la mañana siguiente.

De lo más alto, sentirse deseado, incluso protegido a sentirse así de humillado, estúpido Malfoy, lo que tenía de guapo lo tenía de imbécil, esa era una realidad que no quería olvidar Remus bajo ningún concepto. La voz ronca de la serpiente no debía llevarle a errores, el muy jodido se estaba burlando de él con todo ese jueguecito.

No iba a negar que le había encantado lo que había experimentado, demasiado, había sido espléndido, notó sus mejillas arder ante el recuerdo. Sería estupendo poder desligar el recuerdo del rubio, pero era imposible separar esa sensación de éxtasis a sus ojos, a su olor embriagador, a sus manos tomándolo de la cadera, hebras de pelo platinado moviéndose a la vez que la fricción entre ambos.

¡Mierda! Odiaba que aquello tuviera que estar asociado a él, pero no podía evitar sentirse duro tan solo con recordarlo, y una parte de él, seguro que ese maldito lobo, al que tanto nombraba la serpiente, estuviera expectante por más.

Pero no era estúpido, una vez le pasara la novedad, Malfoy seguiría y ¿él tendría que verlo? Sintió un nudo en la garganta.

"Fin del tema Malfoy por hoy, Remus" se dijo a sí mismo.

Un nuevo día, no quería dejar que aquel nudo en su garganta creciera, demasiado temprano para esos pensamientos tan tétrico.

-x-

Unos duros días de clases, a finales de curso tendría los exámenes para los TIMOS y con esas escapadas nocturnas no estaba durmiendo apenas estando cansado durante el día. Se aproximaba la luna llena y aquello lo ponía de un humor terrible, mala combinación, mala combinación.

Lo que menos necesitaba era una nueva lechuza del rubio, pero como nadie leía su mente, no iba a engañarse a sí mismo que parte de ese mal humor no fuera provocado por la ausencia de contacto con él.

"Mismo sitio, misma hora. L."

No pudo obviar la mirada interesada de Sirius, su amigo sabía que alguien de Hogwarts le estaba escribiendo, él mismo recibía al día varias lechuzas de anónimas enamoradas que usaban el mismo método de Malfoy, mucho más discreto que el águila del rubio.

—¿Algún día me contarás quién es tu admirador, lunático?—le dijo al oído Sirius.

—¿Qué?—Estaba dudando que su amigo no fuera un as en legeremancia y se lo hubiera tenido callado todo ese tiempo.

—Notitas de amor… —dijo el moreno señalando la nota que tenía entre las manos con su tenedor lleno de beicon.

—No digas tonterías.—Se levantó dejando la mesa del comedor, no tenía más argumentos de momento, estaba todavía en shock de que su amigo supiera que eran esas notas y el sexo del remitente. ¿Quizás era tan obvio para otros lo que para él era un misterio?

Esperaba llevar todo aquello en secreto, no esperaba tampoco que Malfoy lo fuera aireando por ahí, él no era ningún buen partido del que alardear, así que había asumido que ese "chantaje" sería en secreto. Sirius husmeando no era algo que quisiera, pues ¿qué le diría que entre ellos había nacido de la nada pura pasión…? No era nada creíble, realmente no es que fuera creíble el interés del rubio en él. Y sabía que ante la más mínima duda de amenaza sobre él, sus amigos reaccionarían mal.

¿Por qué se le habían tenido que complicar las cosas así?

Esa noche cuando iba a dejar la habitación se encontró con la mirada azul de Sirius, sólo esperaba que no le siguiera. Pero parecía que no era la intención del moreno que se dio media vuelta en su cama.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, mirando hacia todos lados de un modo un tanto paranoico llego a la torre de Astronomía, eran las 12 en punto cuando pisó el último escalón.

Unos brazos le agarraron con fuerza sin darle tiempo a pensar en nada más, tenía los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, y por mal que le supiera la idea, se relajó en ellos, no sabía que lo había estado necesitando.

¿Se podía considerar chantaje a algo con lo que estaba disfrutando completamente? Una parte de él le ordenó que dejara esos pensamientos y se dedicara a disfrutar de Malfoy todo cuanto pudiera, y esa parte se comunicó muy bien con su entrepierna que volvía a estar dura como una piedra.

El rubio se apartó solo unos centímetros separando sus bocas, Remus quiso protestar, se quedó mirando lo que hacía el otro, sacó su varita y transformó un armario en un cómodo sofá verde.

Lo vio dirigirse a él con paso lento mientras se quitaba la túnica y la dejaba en un brazo del sofá, él parado aún cerca de la puerta lo miraba sentarse. Sin sus brazos sujetándolo se sentía fuera de lugar, pero no le dio mucho tiempo a pensar.

—Ven—dijo la ronca voz del Slytherin, sentado de un modo totalmente erótico.

Remus se estremeció de pura excitación, esa voz suya sabía cómo hacer que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran.

Su cuerpo se puso en marcha sin cuestionarse la orden, quedando frente al mayor, iba a sentarse a su lado, pero el rubio negó levemente, Remus no sabía bien qué quería el otro que hiciera, y le miraba totalmente ruborizado.

—Siéntate aquí—indicó dando una palmadita a sus propias piernas. A pesar de su vergüenza obedeció sin rechistar y pasó sus piernas sobre las del rubio quedando a horcajadas sobre él.

Colocó una mano sobre el respaldo del sofá y otra sobre el hombro del chico. Cuando tomó contacto al sentarse notó la dureza de este en su trasero, lo que le provocó una pequeña exclamación.

El rubio rió sin ningún gesto altanero, y ver su rostro exento de malicia al hacerlo podría considerarse de las cosas más hermosas que había visto Remus. ¿Por qué no podía lucir siempre así? Aproximó sus labios sin poder contenerse, algo que el rubio notó y tomó complacido.

Poco a poco Remus se fue sentado sobre la erección del otro, era algo incómodo, pero a la vez excitante, tratando de acomodarse mejor provocó unos leves roces que hicieron gemir al rubio dentro de su boca.

Sí, Merlín, quería tener al rubio en ese estado para él, ¿cómo podían volverse adictivas las expresiones de una persona? Su propia erección estaba pegando duro contra su pantalón. Estaba claro que estos encuentros cada vez le excitaban más.

Remus se envalentonó y comenzó a acariciar al rubio, sus manos comenzaron por sus hombros, bajando por su pecho, constatando que bajo ese aspecto aristocrático había un cuerpo bien formado y duro, realmente se moría por ver más de esa blanca piel. A los únicos chicos que había visto desnudos eran a sus tres amigos, Sirius y James, tenían unos torsos mucho mejor formados que los que Peter y él tenían que no jugaban a Quidditch, ¿cómo luciría el de Malfoy? Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que sus manos curiosas estaban desabrochando los botones de la camisa del mayor, este le miraba atento.

Ninguna frase hiriente, iban bien de momento.

La piel que iba surgiendo debajo de la camisa era tan pálida cómo la había imaginado, descubriendo unos pectorales bien formados, jodido Malfoy, sencillamente era perfecto.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—le dijo este alzando una ceja.

—Sí.—Sería estúpido mentir, le estaba acariciando y deseando besar, sería estúpido decir que aquello no le estaba gustando.

El rubio parecía complacido con la respuesta del castaño, y depositó un suave beso sobre sus labios, alzándose un poco y clavando un poco más la erección en el culo de Remus.

—Yo también quiero verte—aquellas palabras cayeron como un jarro de agua fría sobre el castaño.

No es que le hubiera importado nunca su aspecto, era delgado, tirando a escuálido, el lobo le comía muchas de sus energía cuando se transformaba. En su pecho albergaba la mayoría de las cicatrices que se había hecho en sus primeras transformaciones cuando no contaba con sus amigos.

No, no quería mostrar las diferencias ante ese atractivo espécimen, absurdamente pensaba que sí le veía tal cual no querría tener más contacto con él. Y en el fondo, llegados a ese punto, le gustaban esas citas nocturnas que estaban teniendo.

La duda debía estar reflejada en su rostro, pues Malfoy depositó otro beso, este mucho más profundo en sus labios. Duró unos instantes, hasta que dejó vagar sus labios sobre su cuello, allá donde tenía una línea blanca, una cicatriz que le bajaba hasta el pecho. El rubio sacó su lengua y la lamió hasta que esta se sumergía por debajo de su camisa.

Se separó de él apenas, para mirarle a los ojos. Quería más de esa boca suya sobre su piel, definitivamente. Si no era lo que él esperaba, no podría hacer mucho para cambiarlo.

Comenzó a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa, y Remus contuvo la respiración. Era condenadamente excitante y a la vez estaba muerto de miedo por el posible rechazo.

Uno a uno los botones de su camisa fueron abriéndose, no podía ver los ojos plateados pues estos estaban fijos en la piel que estaba siendo mostrada.

Trago duro cuando el rostro de Malfoy fue subiendo para mirarle. No quedaba prácticamente nada de la plata de sus ojos, devorada por el negro de su pupila, totalmente dilatada.

Sin previo aviso, pasó su lengua por cada una de las cicatrices profundas y abultadas que poblaban su pecho. No solo le resultó excitante sino que aquella aceptación le conmovió a un nivel que ni siquiera sabía que estaban conectadas.

¿Cómo alguien que era capaz de humillarle con una sola mirada era capaz de tocar su corazón?

"Estás jodido" le dijo el lobo "no le voy a dejar escapar, él es mío" su lobo sólo se comunicaba con él en momentos de pura tensión o cuando dominaba a su parte humana. Jamás hubiera podido adivinar que pudiera albergar sentimientos, para él sólo era la bestia que lo poseía cada luna llena.

Las manos siguieron a la lengua, besos y manos por todo su torso y no pudo dejar de pensar que él también quería estar ahí, que él tampoco le quería dejar escapar. Y que la dureza dentro de su pantalón le estaba desesperando.

Se vio a sí mismo deseando que el rubio cumpliera sus amenazas de no poder controlarse e introducirse dentro de él. Algo abrumado por el pensamiento parecía como si Malfoy estuviera leyéndolos abiertamente. La mano que le recorría la espalda dibujo la curva de su nalga derecha. Terminando la caricia con un fuerte apretón que le hizo jadear. Se sentía maravilloso, tener sus manos agarrándole del culo mientras podía sentir la erección cálida del rubio.

Sin poderse contener comenzó a frotarse de nuevo, lo que hizo que el rubio clavara sus pupilas en él y le diera un fuerte empujón apretando más su culo.

—Demasiada ropa—gruñó el mayor.

Lo más que pudo articular Remus fue una tonta risa, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto una Hufflepuff de tercero?

Lo maravilloso fue ver esa auténtica sonrisa en el Slytherin, dos en una noche.

Este agarró la varita que estaba olvidada en el brazo de sofá y la pasó levemente con un sencillo susurro. Rojo de vergüenza Remus vio como ambos estaban completamente desnudos. Shockeado el primer instinto del moreno fue cubrirse la erección que golpeaba dura contra su abdomen. Pero el rubio fue más rápido y le agarró ambas manos, dejándole totalmente expuesto.

Se sintió devorado con la mirada y no pudo obviar el placer que sintió al ver esa mirada en el rubio, obsequiándolo con una brillante gota que se escurrió por su glande. El Slytherin se lamió los labios al verla caer por todo su tronco. Y Remus percibió cómo el bulto que había sentido antes en su culo, era un buen trozo de carne caliente y húmeda que comenzaba a frotarse contra su entrada.

La sola imagen de la polla de Malfoy acariciando aquel punto que ni tan si quiera él se había acariciado nunca le hizo gemir. Y Malfoy buscó su boca, pegando su cuerpo al suyo dejando aprisionada su polla entre el abdomen de ambos.

Enredó sus dedos en la sedosa melena plateada, sin poder dejar de moverse notando la cabeza de Malfoy resbalando entre sus nalgas siempre acabando en su entrada.

¿Cómo sería tener el miembro del rubio dentro de sí? ¿Sería doloroso? Le encantaba la sensación de su polla húmeda resbalando entre sus nalgas, pero no sabía si estaba preparado par ser penetrado.

El rubio volvió a colocar sus manos en su culo lo que hizo que ante el agarre este se separase y la polla de Malfoy quedara totalmente colocada en su entrada, noto el tamaño de su glande, demasiado grande. El pánico le recorría el cuerpo, estaba excitado no le cabía duda pero no se sentía preparado y su cuerpo se había quedado rígido.

—No voy a penetrarte—le dijo a la vez que un dedo acariciaba la piel fruncida que que rodeaba su ano—.No así, no sin prepararte.

La voz ronca de Malfoy era casi como un lubricante, le hacía sentir como si su cuerpo fuera de gelatina. Solo que una gelatina con una parte muy dura en su anatomía.

Le levantó del sofá haciendo que Remus tuviera que rodearle con las piernas para no caer. El rubio le tumbó sobre el sofá mientras él se erguía. Los ojos de Remus se fueron hambrientos a la entrepierna del chico, Malfoy era casi como una de esas esculturas griegas que sus padres le habían llevado a ver al British Museum, cincelado y perfecto, su polla se erguía orgullosa, acorde con su lechosa piel con la punta rosada y húmeda.

Malfoy se mostraba a sí mismo orgulloso, él no se imaginaba en esa postura, con la piernas ligeramente abiertas, mostrando sus testículos hinchados y su deliciosa polla. Con esa sonrisa tan característica suya.

Remus sólo pudo lamerse los labios, y su boca se desencajó cuando el desvergonzado rubio comenzó a masajearse la polla delante de él, los labios separados dejando entre ver su rosada lengua. Abrió las piernas de Remus que parecía hipnotizado por el movimiento de la mano del Slytherin sobre su polla. Éste se situó de rodillas entre las piernas del castaño,y Remus se incorporó para poder observar mejor cómo se masajeaba.

La imagen era totalmente erótica y más cuando el rubio acunó sus propios testículos con su otra mano. Remus no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a acariciarse a sí mismo, no era un gran experto haciéndose pajas pero ni se fijo, solo tenía ojos para el extasiado rubio que tenía delate y que le miraba intensamente.

No podía ir tan rápido o se correría en seguida, quería disfrutar de la situación, más cuando vio cómo descendía buscando su boca. Remus la abrió encantado aunque eso le impidiera mirarlo, podía notar la mano del rubio moverse y sus dedos chocaron. El rubio dejo su erección para atacar la suya. Remus se la soltó y se dejó hacer mientras se miraban fijamente. Remus jadeaba sin poder contenerse y Malfoy parecía beberse sus jadeos y acelerar el movimiento de su mano.

Cuando lo soltó quiso protestar, no quería que parara, no quería que parara nunca, aquellas caricias era lo más jodidamente bueno que había experimentado nunca, pero el condenado rubio lo sorprendió abarcando con su mano ambas pollas, las junto y el calor que recibió fue maravilloso. Dura y caliente podía sentirla sobre la propia, el movimiento volvió pero esta vez el lado que se frotaba contra la de Malfoy parecía que le fuera a estallar, mirándole Remus no tenía ya control sobre sí mismo.

Le deseaba, le deseaba muchísimo, y le estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo con sus caricias, mientras la cara de Malfoy reflejaba que él también estaba disfrutando, puro deseo. Sí que almacenaría esa imagen en su memoria, sabía que esa expresión le iba a acompañar toda la vida.

Notaba que estaba subiendo al culmen de su excitación y estaba apunto de correrse, deseaba tanto poder mirar como Malfoy se venía que deseo poder hacerlo a la vez.

—Córrete conmigo, Remus—como si hubieran estado sincronizadas sus mentes, el chico no pudo más que obedecer. Su nombre en su boca era como una extensión de sus caricias.

—Lucius—se atrevió a jadear, su nombre era una especie de afrodisiaco para su mente, quería decirlo una y otra vez, mientras este le regaba el pecho con el semen entre mezclado de ambos.

Se supo suyo y por una vez, lo supo suyo y aquel descubrimiento le hizo temblar, de nervios de emoción, Lucius, Lucius, Lucius.

El tiempo se demoró mientras ambos retomaban una respiración sosegada.

* * *

Ahora es cuando una servidora deja aquí aquello de que los reviews le alimentan, le alegran el día, son termómetro de lo que gusta la historia... ^^

Hasta el martes que viene.

Gracias por leer, Shimi


	5. Capítulo 5

Nueva actualización, yo no guardaría el abanico aún

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Los ojos plateados no dejaron ni un momento de mirarle, fijos, felinos y líquidos. Remus quería más, y se atrevió, a pesar de todas las alarmas que empezaban a sonar en su mente, a acariciar el rostro del rubio adonis que le contemplaba fijamente.

Aún todo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, aún pudiendo notar su corazón contra el suyo, con el fluido de ambos pegándolos en una unión visceral.

El rostro del mayor acogió la mano que se atrevía a acariciarlo, con miedo pero con determinación a su vez, Remus se sentía como borracho, y quería beber más. Su mano hizo que el rostro de Malfoy fuera bajando hasta casi rozar sus labios.

Remus alzó sus caderas, y frotó su reavivada erección.

—Más—reclamó el castaño con una voz ronca cargada de deseo.

Malfoy se lamió los labios y sonrió con esa condenada sexy sonrisa suya.

—Me gusta cuando suplicas–dijo con un tono engreído.

Remus estaba por protestar pero su mano fue más rápida, sin tan siquiera ser muy consciente de lo que hacía con su mano agarró fuertemente una nalga del rubio, atrayéndolo más hacia abajo. Y mordiendo su labio inferior ordenó.

—He dicho más—se escuchó gruñir

El jadeo que se le escapó al rubio fue casi como un trofeo para el lupino, saboreó cada gota del deseo que iba implícito en ese gemido. Y enterró su lengua en la boca abierta del mayor.

Todo se volvió lenguas, saliva, gemidos y fricción.

Malfoy se separó agarrándole la cara para mirarle, Remus se sentía arder y la mirada de mercurio líquido que tenía sobre él.

—Remus, quiero estar dentro de ti.—Era un deseo, la voz anhelante del rubio lo sorprendió, lo calentó pero lo que le estaba pidiendo también le asustó—.No te haré daño.

—Lucius.—Su nuevo mantra, súplica, temor, deseo. Todo condensado en una única palabra, su nombre.

—Déjame llevarte hasta un punto del placer con el que nunca habías soñado.—Aquello era una promesa, el castaño nunca había llegado a experimentar el placer que sentía entre sus brazos, ¿había más? Dudaba, pero no había petulancia en la voz de Malfoy, ni rastro de su típica mirada arrogante. Solo deseo y veneración.

Remus asintió era incapaz de gesticular nada, notaba su garganta seca y clavó sus dedos en la piel nívea de los hombros del rubio.

Malfoy comenzó a besarle lánguidamente el cuello, bajando por todo su torso, allí donde sus abdómenes estaban pegajosos el lamió, retirando con su lengua parte del semen de ambos. Una visión que hizo estremecerse a Remus, pero no le dio tiempo a deleitarse con esa visión cuando fue tomada por otra más que le hizo gemir. La boca del mayor había comenzado a besar su polla, su cabeza enrojecida y sensible brincó ante el primer contacto golpeando los labios del otro.

Los ojos plata le miraban y él solo pudo contener la respiración, cuando introdujo toda su erección dentro de su boca.

Remus se incorporó mientras Lucius tragaba mirándole, Merlín aquello era una locura, su boca húmeda y caliente, su lengua recorriendo toda su polla mientras subía y bajaba. Iba a volverse loco e iba a correrse y llenarle la boca. Con sus dedos entrelazados en los suaves cabellos acompañó los movimientos del rubio que le estaba arrancando gemido tras gemido.

Casi con un gruñido de desesperación vio como sacaba su duro miembro lleno de hilos de saliva, erótico demasiado erótico. Pero el rubio no parecía que fuera a cejar en volverlo loco, acunó sus huevos con una mano mientras con su lengua le regaló una enorme lamida. Con la otra mano empujó hacia atrás a Remus hasta que su espalda estaba nuevamente contra el sofá.

Remus era una masa de carne gimiente y derretida, no era capaz de no obedecer a cualquier movimiento de Malfoy, sencillamente era demasiado bueno para negárselo. Así que cuando levantó las piernas de Remus hacia el pecho del mismo, se sintió expuesto, incluso algo asustado, teniendo tan sumamente expuesta su rosada entrada. Pero nada era comparable a la mirada de puro deseo que atravesó la cara del mayor, bien valía sentirse así por causarle ese estado.

Por un momento Remus dejó de verlo, el mismísimo Lucius Malfoy, prefecto de Slytherin, sangrepura de rancio abolengo y el tío más bueno de todo Hogwarts le estaba lamiendo, literalmente, el culo. Jamás, ni en un millón de años, el castaño hubiera podido imaginar que algo así pudiera sentirse tan bien. Cada lamida iba acompañada de un sonido húmedo y vicioso, que hacía jadear al lobo.

Y cuando introdujo su lengua entre los pliegues fruncidos de su ano, Remus podía decir que había perdido la cordura. Jadeaba su nombre como un mantra, saboreándolo como si fuera un delicioso manjar, Lucius, Lucius. Adoraba gemir su nombre cuando el otro le estaba volviendo loco.

Como si fuera invocado al oír su nombre, apareció su dorada cabeza entre sus piernas.

—Remus, eres delicioso—dijo Malfoy, no había sarcasmo, no había burla, esa mirada limpia y a la vez llena del más sucio deseo, rompió a Remus por dentro, capa a capa, hasta llegar a un punto donde no sabía que pudiera adentrarse nadie.

—Lucius…—Se escuchó a sí mismo, quería decir algo pero temía lo que pudiera salir de su boca en ese momento.

—Quiero hacerte mío, ¿me dejarías?—dijo en un tono que no sabía que un Malfoy pudiera usar con nadie, blando, líquido, reverente.

—Sí.—No había más, él lo deseaba también, le quería dentro de sí, significara aquello lo que significara. Le había dicho que no dolería, y él confiaba en el Slytherin. Realmente confiaba.

Aproximó un largo y fuerte dedo a los labios del castaño, acariciando sus labios, e introduciéndolo, Remus no se demoró y lo lamió con gusto, estaba claro que quería tener más del rubio dentro de sí, todo lo que él pudiera ofrecerle. Le miraba a los ojos mientras lamía, ya no había casi plata en sus ojos, inundado del negro del deseo, le gustaba verlo así, bello pero rendido, bello pero deseándole sin nada entre ellos.

Demasiado pronto la mano de Malfoy fue separada de su boca y llevada a su entrada, húmeda por la lamida que había recibido hacia nada, sin dejar de mirarle, el rubio introdujo poco a poco el dedo lamido por él. Remus constató que se pueden sentir varios cosas en un solo instante, por un lado fue duro e incómodo notarlo, rígido dentro de sí, pero por otro lado, una ola de excitación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, frío y calor al mismo tiempo, poniendo su vellos de punta.

La extraña sensación cambio a oleadas de placer sin molestias, en cuanto el rubio comenzó a moverse, en círculos, de adentro a fuera, era una caricia exquisita.

Tenía la boca entreabierta, sin poder dejar de jadear, Malfoy le taladraba con su largo dedo y pasado unos instantes introdujo un segundo, dilatándolo un poco más. Cada nuevo dedo era al inicio molesto hasta que su interior se expandía y disfrutaba con la intromisión.

Se sintió a sí mismo anticipado, deseoso de más, sin saber cómo sería recibir la cálida carne dura dentro de él. Le ansiaba y se estaba volviendo loco, el lobo dentro de sí clamaba por ser penetrado, y él no podía más que unírsele en el deseo.

Malfoy le miraba mientras jugaba con sus dedos dentro de él, prolongando el placer de tenerle entre sus manos derretido de placer. Su hinchada dureza, clamaba entre sus piernas, levantando su rostro la veía perfectamente, goteando hasta comunicarse con su cuerpo, literalmente el rubio chorreaba por él y el oscuro deseo de que se derramase dentro le hizo rogar por se follado.

—Métemela—gruñó extasiado.

—Dilo más alto.

—Fóllame—jadeó excitándose con sus palabras—.Métemela por el culo.

No era el único al que aquellas obscenas palabras afectaron, vio gotear la polla de Malfoy como signo de ello. No quería perder tiempo en notar esa humedad dentro de él.

¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo el tímido Gryffindor que creía haber sido? Pidiendo que le follara desesperado.

Notó como la punta del rubio acariciaba su entrada dilatada y humedecida por los dedos del otro, no estaban tan dilatado para acogerle sin molestia, hasta alguien tan inexperto como él podía darse cuenta, pero aún así lo ansiaba.

No sabía que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que tuvo que soltarla de golpe al notar que se iba introduciendo dentro de él, sus ojos a escasos centímetros provocaba que se le nublara la visión, pero era incapaz de no enfocarlos en él. Le estaba abrasando con casa centímetro que introducía dentro de él, la fricción era demoledora, como si le estuvieran abriendo en dos, una vez que notó el cuerpo de Malfoy completamente pegado al suyo, este se quedo quieto, dejándole adaptarse a su tamaño.

—Solo será al inicio.—Le beso—.Quiero llenarte de placer.

Sus palabras le relajaban a la vez que le excitaban, sorprendido de lo cauteloso que podía llegar a ser ese chico que apenas conocía y estaba profundamente enterrado en él.

No tardó mucho en moverse, y la intensidad de su mirada le hacía entender que pararía si él se lo decía, pero a pesar de la molestia, del ardor, también notaba destellos de un placer extraño, uno que erizaba toda su columna, que le abría en dos. Parecía a punto de sacársela cuando de nuevo se introducía hondamente en él. Aquello era una completa y deliciosa tortura, como si su cuerpo no lo quisiera soltar y a la vez le abrasara tenerlo.

Todo pensamiento abandonó su mente cuando con su miembro rozó un punto en su interior ¿qué había sido aquello? No era capaz ni de articular pensamientos coherentes, no cuando se la clavaba una y otra vez ahí.

Se agarraba a sus hombros sabiendo que le estaba clavando las uñas, no podía evitar desesperarse en su piel, cada estocada introducía más sus cortas uñas; jadeando descontroladamente, palabras inconexas... "ahí, más hondo, no pares" recorriendo con sus dedos el sudor en el cuerpo de su amante.

Hasta que con una fuerte estocada se vino irremisiblemente jadeando su nombre nuevamente, notaba como su ano se contraía y la cara de Malfoy se desencajaba de placer, gritando en mitad de su orgasmo. Llenándolo de su blanca esencia todo en su interior.

Quedaron jadeantes y sudorosos, en aquella íntima postura, Malfoy sobre él, pecho contra pecho y aún en su interior.

Estaba cayendo toda la realidad sobre ello, pero Remus no quería aterrizar, quería seguir en aquella burbuja un poco más, sabedor de que eso es lo que era, una mera burbuja en la realidad de ambos.

Podía sentir el latir de su corazón contra el suyo, y su lobo le decía que no lo dejara escapar, que luchara por que aquello no se quedara sólo ahí. Pero se veía de nuevo impotente en reclamarle... qué era él en ese juego para el mayor.

Finalmente Malfoy se separó de él, sitio un vacío mucho más allá de lo físico; ambos se vistieron en silencio, Remus tenía mil preguntas en la punta de la lengua, pero tenía miedo de soltarlas y sentirse más estúpido aún con las respuestas.

Antes de marcharse, Malfoy se acercó a él y le acarició la mejilla, pero no dijo nada, sencillamente se marchó.

Frío, Remus sintió un frío que no había estado presente en esa helada torre en toda la noche.

* * *

inesUchiha, espero que FF te avise ahora de la actualización, es extraño a mi me avisa siempre al email. Tus conjeturas me hacen decirte... que ni niego ni afirmo nada, habrá que ir viendo el desarrollo de la historia. Sevius siempre va a aparecer en mis fics si ellos están presentes, es algo superior a mis fuerzas.

ome-Hime, sí, Lucius x Remus, también es una de mis favoritas, así como el Sevius, no me pidas que ponga al pequeño pocionista con James... (cortocircuita mi cerebro, jajajja)

Tonya, yo también creo que es un gran amante, engreído y capullo, pero una vez puesto en faena Remus se va a deshacer.

Espero que os haya gustado y me lo comentéis, hasta el próximo martes.

Besos, Shimi

Gracias por leer, Shimi


	6. Capítulo 6

Nueva actualización, espero vuestros comentarios!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, Remus despertó algo adolorido, y el recuerdo de la pasión que le arrasó la noche anterior lo sentía ahora en sus posaderas.

El simple recuerdo le encendió de nuevo, era perturbador, no podía negar que le deseaba, y que quería más, mucho más de aquello que habían hecho la noche anterior, notó la humedad que había soltado su cuerpo, su semen...

No sabía cómo lidiar con aquella situación, eran conocidas la erecciones mañaneras de sus compañeros de habitación que mostraban sin disimulo antes de darles solución en el baño, pero él siempre había sido muy discreto con el tema y se encontraba totalmente empalmado en su cama sin quererse mover, tan solo el recuerdo de Malfoy sobre él, Malfoy lamiéndole el culo, Malfoy masturbándose delante de él, Malfoy lamiendo el semen derramado en su abdomen... Irremediablemente se corrió con un par de roces bajo la cama, mordiendo la almohada para no ser oído por sus aún dormidos amigos, corrió al baño para asearse y quitarse aquel aroma a sexo que aún sabía que desprendía.

En el desayuno, buscó discretamente a su rubia obsesión pero la mesa de los Slytherin donde siempre desayunaban entre murmullos conservando las buenas maneras, se veía movida, cuchicheos, risitas, y algo extraño no veía a Malfoy por ningún lado. ¿Le habría pasado algo?

Algo distraído por su ausencia, se encaminó con sus amigos al aula de Transformaciones, aquella la compartirían con los Slytherin de su año, y aún los dejó sorprendido el ambiente risueño que llevaban muchas de las chicas de esa casa que iban con ellos.

En el centro de todas ellas estaba la prima de Sirius, Narcisa algo ruborizada, no, ese comportamiento entre todos ellos no era nada normal.

La clase continuó sin mucho sobresalto, salvo porque Remus no podía casi concentrarse en su transformación, y él era uno de los mejores en esa materia. La profesora McGonagall lo miraba preocupada, pero gracias a que no provocó ningún desastre no restó puntos a su casa.

Tenía que dejar a un lado lo de la noche anterior y concentrarse en sus clases, siempre había encontrado consuelo en sus estudios, tenía que hacer un esfuerzo y desconectar de sus recuerdos. Además tenía unos ojos azules intensamente mirándole, Sirius no perdía ripio de cada uno de sus descuidos; él que no era un buen estudiante le salvó de salir estallando cuando equivocó la cantidad de ingredientes en la poción que ambos realizaban.

—Lunático, ese noviecito tuyo va a provocar que nos mates a todos—dijo con una sonrisa preocupada.

A pesar de lo compartido, Remus sabía que no existía esa relación entre ellos, él nunca sería el novio de alguien como Malfoy. Estaba convencido que sus padres desheredarían al rubio si tan solo lo mencionara.

No quería pensar en el tema, no había empezado aquello por voluntad propia pero no iba a negar que lo estaba disfrutando y que deseaba poder reunirse nuevamente con el Slytherin.

Sabía que estaba ansioso por verlo, aunque supiera que verlo en el comedor no significaría nada para el rubio, él tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, necesitaba verle aunque fuera de lejos, aunque no le mirara a él.

A la hora de la comida si que estaba allí, y Remus no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando lo divisó en su mesa, aquel absolutamente sexy e inaccesible chico estaba ayer dentro de él, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

—No me fastidies lunático ¿Un Slytherin?—le susurró bajito el chucho al oído e inevitablemente sus mejillas se colorearon.

Irremediablemente alzó los ojos, y unos orbes plateados lo estaban atravesando a ambos, por suerte Sirius ahora mismo sólo lo miraba a él, sino esa penetrante mirada los hubiera delatado.

Pero su mirada se esfumó, a la par que su dueño que se levantó y se fue a los pocos minutos, mucho antes que todos hubieran acabado de comer.

Al parecer se había convertido en un experto en su expresión corporal pues veía que algo no cuadraba en su postura, seguía erguido y altanero, como siempre había sido, pero en sus labios había un rictus amargo.

Se sintió algo culpable de la cercanía de su amigo, y a la vez molesto, Sirius era sólo eso, su amigo, como un hermano. ¿Podría él mandar una lechuza al rubio? Sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón, si era por él por lo que estaba molesto, le gustaría poder explicarle. No es que tuviera por que hacerlo, pero quería hacerlo.

Toda la tarde estuvo meditando si era oportuno escribirle una lechuza para reunirse con él mañana, su lobo si hubiera sido libre sabía que hubiera corrido hacia la lechucería a escribir a Malfoy, probablemente hubiera sido menos sutil y le esperaría a la salida de una de sus clases para secuestrarlo y besarlo apasionadamente. Gracias a Merlín que el lobo sólo tomaba el control una noche al mes… noto un llanto lobuno en su interior, pero concordaba con él, que también deseaba abordarlo y besarlo, acariciarlo, todo lo que sus cuerpos pudieran permitirse.

Intentó controlarse pues la clase de Historia de la Magia no estaba tan interesante como para provocar la excitación y la respiración entrecortada que sus pensamientos le estaban provocando.

Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, estaba cansadísimo, y agotado mentalmente de lidiar con su calenturienta mente, debatirse sobre si enviar la puñetera lechuza o no, y no llegar a ninguna conclusión que le convenciera.

En el comedor de nuevo, buscó discretamente al rubio, y lo encontró sentado mucho más rígido de lo que solía ser normal en él, y siempre se sentaba correctísimamente. A su lado, Narcisa Black parecía nerviosa, y apenas probaba bocado, no pudo evitar que todos los Slytherin estaban expectantes.

Un escalofrío, y en este caso nada placentero, le recorrió, Malfoy era sin duda el príncipe de Slytherin, y Narcisa la princesa, era hermosa, astuta y de las mejores casas del Mundo Mágico. Realmente hacían una buena pareja. Y eso no le gustó nada, ni a él ni a su lobo, nunca había sentido nada como eso, y menos cuando Malfoy sonrió mientras hablaba con ella y ella a su vez se ruborizaba. No le gustaba nada, quería saltar las 4 mesas que los separaban y arrancar a esa rubia del asiento, ¿hermosa? era tan horrenda como un troll, y Malfoy era suyo…

Se asuntó de sus pensamientos, de su reacción y de la declaración que se había hecho a sí mismo, hace semanas Malfoy tan solo era un alumno más, uno con el que jamás había hablado. Ahora era "suyo" … estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—…sí, están comprometidos—escuchó decir cerca suya. Cuando miró era Lily la que había estado hablando.

—Pero si aún están en la escuela—dijo Peter asombrado—.Pero si ella va a nuestro curso.

—Entre los sangrepuras es común comprometerse pronto—dijo Sirius—.Incluso puedes estar comprometido con alguien nada más nacer.

—¿Quiénes están comprometidos?—preguntó con un hilo de voz Remus, realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta.

—Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black—dijo Lily al otro lado de Sirius como quien esta viendo la portada de Corazón de Bruja, probablemente si no habían salido ya allí poco les quedaba.—Yo me he enterado por Dana MacFergus que lo ha dicho durante la práctica de Quidditch.

Remus volvió a alzar la vista, realmente hacían una linda pareja, aunque su estúpido corazón se estuviera rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Él sabía que Malfoy le botaría, más tarde o más temprano, ya lo había conseguido, la prueba la tenía en la noche anterior, se lo había follado antes de anunciar su compromiso con la rubia. Y ahora tendría que verlos por todo Hogwarts, aquello era una auténtica mierda.

Ni siquiera el consuelo de que no sería más extorsionado con sexo a cambio de su secreto le sirvió de consuelo, no en ese momento, no después de lo que estaba sintiendo.

—Chicos, creo que la cena no me ha sentado nada bien, tengo ganas de vomitar, me voy a la cama—dijo a modo de excusa, aunque no era mentira que se sintiera enfermo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería, Remi?—dijo acariciando su brazo Sirius antes de que se levantara.

—No hace falta Sirius, solo necesito dormir—dijo con una media sonrisa.

Abandonó el comedor sintiéndose realmente miserable y no se percató de unos ojos platinados que le seguían a cada paso que daba hacia la salida, el que si se dio cuenta fue Sirius, y no iba a olvidar aquel dato.

* * *

Aome-Hime, a mí también me gusta cuando el lobo aparece, pues no creo que sea para nada una parte mala de Remus, sino una con mucho más instinto que no deja desarrollar, sobre tus teorías, no digo nada que hay que seguir leyendo el fic, jijijiji. Algo de SeverusxSirius aparecerá :)

Tonya, siento decirte que Lucius ya está cogido ¬¬ jejeje, pero podemos compartirlo como buenas personas. A lo de que es tu fic favorito aún me estoy recuperando del shock *^^*

Espero que os haya gustado y me lo comentéis, hasta el próximo martes.

Besos, Shimi


	7. Capítulo 7

Hola a todos, como cada martes, actualización! Pero he de deciros que este mes no podré mantener el ritmo de actualización, pues estaré de vacaciones sin ordenador. Por otro lado, esta historia tendrá 9-10 capítulo en total. Así que sí, andamos en la recta final.  
Espero que os guste y me dejéis vuestros comentario, a finales de agosto volveremos!  
Besos, Shimi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

En una oscura esquina de los cientos de pasillos de aquel castillo una sombra acechaba, no era el más paciente pero si tremendamente leal. Solo esperaba su oportunidad y más tarde o más temprano iba a pasar por allí.

Media hora mas tarde un suave pero enérgico caminar le puso alerta, un destello plateado y la inconfundible pose le hizo ver que allí llegaba su presa.

—Malfoy—dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—Black—respondió con su tono glaciar, a pesar de la impresión que debió de llevarse nada en el lo reflejaba, ni siquiera paró su paso en dirección a la lechucería

—Olvídate de Remus—no iba a andarse por las ramas. Había visto suficiente para saber que su inocente amigo había caído en las garras de aquel águila platinada. Y que este le iba a usar como quien usa un pañuelo.

El daño ya estaba hecho, entre ellos había habido algo. La conducta de su amigo los delataba, aquella mirada que había captado en el comedor—pesar—en los ojos de depredador. No quería que su amigo, su hermano viviera a la sombra de una relación sangrepura. Sabía lo que era, y esa mirada fue lo que lo alentó a enfrentarse al rubio. Malfoy no lo iba a soltar y convertiría su vida en un sufrimiento miserable. Él ya lo había visto. Jamás para Remus, él se merecía a alguien en exclusividad que le amara fuera y dentro.

—No tienes opinión, Black—siguió andando.

—Él es demasiado bueno para ti, y lo sabes, por eso lo tuviste que extorsionar para que accediera a tus deseos.

El rubio se paró en seco, y se volteó a mirarlo. Realmente era la única explicación que el moreno encontraba, conocía a Remus, y también el modo de pensar de los Slytherin sangrepura, demasiado bien.

—Así que ni se te ocurra nada más—dijo apuntándole con su varita—.Suéltale, déjale vivir una vida normal, que pueda enamorarse de alguien que le pueda corresponder y no mantenerlo en la sombra.

La cara del rubio se tornó de una máscara de ira, se abalanzó sobre él, ignorando al varita que Sirius le clavó en el cuello.

—¿Para quedártelo tú?—le escupió a la cara.

La rabia le podía, pero quería lo mejor para su amigo.

—Yo amo a Remus, pero como a un hermano, y como hermano suyo haré lo que tenga que hacer por que ni tú ni nadie le dañe.

Y con un " _diffindo_ " le cortó la mejilla al rubio en señal de advertencia.

Este lo miraba sorprendido, con la guardia baja y con sangre en su mejilla vio como el moreno se iba del pasillo a paso firme sin ni quiera preocuparse de un contraataque por su parte.

-x-

La noche fue larga, Sirius se instaló en su cama sin decir nada. Al parecer le había leído como un libro abierto. Y no tener que fingir con él le resultó una liberación, no tenía qué sentir se dijo a sí mismo, era absurdo estar en esa situación.

No entendía porqué actuaba como lo hacía, él no estaba enamorado, sólo había sido sexo; Sirius lo hacía y nunca lo había visto en ese estado, ¿por qué él sí?

Le inundaba un sentimiento de pena, tristeza, pero no era una persona de lágrima fácil, pocas veces había llorado en su vida y una de ellas no iba a ser por Lucius Malfoy y su compromiso, era del todo estúpido. Y mientras más se decía eso, peor se sentía por estar en ese estado.

Sirius lo abrazó, siendo consciente de que no iba a hablar, realmente no tenía nada que decir, nada por lo que quejarse.

Pero su contacto siempre le había serenado, y esta vez no fue menos, se sentía bien, triste pero en casa. Y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido.

Al despertar Sirius ya no estaba, y la realidad volvió de nuevo, había soñado con ÉL. Con aquel que le miraba de manera cálida, no aquella máscara de arrogancia que siempre usaba. Con la claridad de un nuevo día, enfrentó la situación.

Por mal que lo sintiera, por erróneo que aquello fuera, no era un cobarde, nunca lo había sido. Sí, estaba enamorado de Malfoy. Negarlo no iba a solucionar nada, ¿cómo había ocurrido? Estaba claro que de la manera más equivocadas de todas.

Pero no tenía que hacer un drama de aquello, no lo hacía ya de su licantropía que era su mayor secreto. Este sería otro más que llevar en silencio.

Malfoy se graduaba ese año, y los dos que le quedaban no tendría porqué volver a verlo. Vería a Narcisa, sí, pero ella realmente no era el problema en aquella situación. Lo eran sus sentimientos.

El sol entraba por la ventana de la torre de Gryffindor. Y un rayo de esperanza se abrió paso en su interior.

-x-

Pero con lo que no había contado inmerso en aquella historia era con que la luna llena fuera esa misma noche. Había estado notando la debilidad que le precedía al cambio. Le costó afrontar el día, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y además tenía que unirle el malestar que sentía haciendo como si Lucius no existiera. No levantó la cara de su plato en las dos comidas que haría ese días. Bastante tenía con esa noche sufrir la dolorosa transformación.

Pero nada estaba saliendo como esperaba, estaban saliendo de clase de Herbología cuando distinguió una cabellera plateada. El aire que había en sus pulmones salió con violencia y al respirar absorbió el aroma de Malfoy, le embriagaba y quería correr hacia él. Hacerlo suyo, lamer su piel pero un gruñido salió de la profundidad de su garganta. Estaba contaminado por un empalagoso olor a flores. Le picaba la nariz, era nauseabundo y le irritaba.

"Narcisa Black" gruñó en su interior. Las dos figuras solitarias de los Slytherin se cortaban contra el lago. La luz de la tarde todavía lucía, pero sintió los fuertes brazos de Sirius agarrándolo.

—Remus, tranquilo. Cálmate—le decía suavemente. Pero Remus estaba comenzando a ver rojo. La mano de la rubia estaba entre las de Lucius. Insoportable, quería rajar, morder y aullar que no lo tocara.

No vio a su alrededor como James y Peter atrasados del resto de la clase de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff, le rodeaban.

Pero aunque la luna no estuviera fuera Remus sentía al lobo arrastrándose hasta la superficie. El lobo quería destrozar a Narcisa y llevarse a Lucius y nadie iba a poder lograr aplacarle.

Ya estaba corriendo hacia ellos perseguido por sus espantados amigos.

Nada de varitas, nada de magia. El lobo quería morder a la rubia y si no hubiera sido porque Lucius se interpuso entre ellos hubiera sido un baño de sangre.

Remus no era capaz de pensar. La quería lejos, y los ojos espantados de la chica no le importaban en absoluto. El rubio la protegía con su cuerpo y eso no hacia mas que enfurecerlo más.

—No lo toques—dijo una voz ronca y bestial saliendo por su boca. Se estaba transformando, y ni siquiera la luz de la luna estaba presente.

—Lleváosla—grito Lucius. Y Peter agarró a la chica instándola a huir de allí.

James y Sirius trataban de agarrar a Remus pero necesitaban transformarse y llevárselo de allí, a la casa de los gritos donde no pudiera hacer daño a nadie.

—Vete Malfoy—le susurró Sirius.

—No.

—Te destrozará—gimió james.

Malfoy miró al cielo buscando la ausente luna y miró a Remus que hiperventilaba por su orificios nasales. Se estaba transformando en mitad de los campos de Hogwarts y sus amigos tiraban de él empujándolo al sauce boxeador.

Malfoy se acercó a Remus y muy despacio fue tomando su rostro entre sus manos. Los ojos horrorizados de sus amigos estaban a punto de salirse de sus órbitas.

Pero el contacto fue hecho. Sirius estaba agarrando su varita con fuerza.

—Remus—dijo dulcemente el rubio—.Vuelve conmigo.

La cabeza del castaño se ladeo mirando al rubio enfrente de sí, era impresionante visto desde fuera, Remus a mitad de su transformación mantenía parte de su aspecto, pero una versión bestial de sí mismo, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y garras, su cuerpo cubriéndose de un vello cobrizo. Y el inicio de un hocico con fauces terroríficas.

Había que reconocerle a Malfoy su temple agarrando las delgadas mejillas de la bestia delante de él.

—Sé un lobito bueno y compórtate—le susurró cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba.

El gimoteo que escapó de las fauces del licántropo dejó boquiabiertos a sus amigos, sobre todo cuando este abrazó al rubio olisqueando su cuello y sacando una alargada lengua lamiéndolo.

—Buen chico—le alentaba Malfoy mientras le apretaba entre sus brazos.

—No quiero que te toque—dijo la gutural voz de Remus a medio transformar—.Tu eres mío y yo soy tuyo.

La simplicidad de sus palabras arrancó una triste sonrisa al platinado que se separó escasamente del castaño para mirarle.

—Siempre—susurró sobre sus labios. Y lo besó.

James estaba ojiplático y se acercó más a Sirius, que a pesar de saber de la relación los miraba sorprendidos.

–¿Tú sabías esto?—le dijo el peliñegro.

—Más o menos.

—Impresionante.

Los chicos al saberse observados se separaron, y confrontaron a los Gryffindor.

—No sé qué está pasando—le dijo James a Remus—.Pero está claro que esto no es cosa de hoy.

El chico parecía algo abatido, pero encaró a sus amigos. Estaba volviendo a ser él mismo y el peso de lo que podría haber pasado lo sobrecogió.

—Narcisa—jadeo asustado.

—Yo me encargaré de ella—dijo Lucius–.Debe estar desconcertada.

Y la sola mención de la preocupación por la chica le arrancó un gruñido a Remus nuevamente, pero este fue acallado por una caricia del rubio.

—Dentro de poco si estará la luna llena y no creo que sea seguro que estés aquí—le dijo aún acariciándolo.

El beso que le dio Remus a Lucius hizo enrojecer a sus amigos, era pura pasión y si no se conseguían controlar estarían follando en mitad de Hogwarts en menos de los que se dice Quidditch.

—Chicos, creo que es mejor que os separéis—dijo James acercándose.

Recibió un aterrador gruñido de Remus que abrazaba a Lucius posesivamente, con sus manos en sus nalgas y lamiendo su cuello.

—Remus… —pidió un James completamente rojo.

—Lobito, un día tú y yo nos veremos en luna llena y seré tuyo—le susurró al oído el rubio sin que los otros escucharan más que el vibrante ronroneo del lobo.—Pero hoy tenemos que separarnos.

Los ojos ambarinos de Remus pestañearon varias veces mientras iba despegándose de Lucius, ambos lucían importantes erecciones que sus amigos hicieron todo lo posible por no mirar. Pero surtió efecto, Remus estaba andando hacia sus amigos, y caminando hacia el sauce boxeador.

Una última mirada, y los iris ámbar y plata se encontraron. La expresión del Slytherin era la que tanto adoraba limpia y sincera. Y sobre todo vio en sus ojos determinación.

Y Remus supo que le amaba y que no sería capaz de renunciar a él.

* * *

 **Aome-Hime** , si es que a veces lo que deseamos se cumple... jajaja pues esperemos que Sirius saque algún aprendizaje de la relación de su amigo, en este capítulo vemos que es alguien capaz de luchar y enfrentarse a todos por lo que quiere. Lo malo es que creo que está obcecado en tirar de las "trenzas" de Severus y aún no se ha dado cuenta de lo que eso puede significar ¿Cómo era el dicho? ¿Ver la paja en ojo ajeno y no la viga en el propio? En cuanto Narcisa, estas mujeres canon que tanto nos esforzamos para que no estén con nuestros chicos slash son también personitas, es fácil odiarlas pero ¿ellas tienen la culpa de nuestras pervertidas mentes? ^^

 **InesUchiha** , a mí también me gusta cuando Remus interactúa con su lobo, pobre siempre retraído dentro de él, cuando en el fondo es una parte sí mismo con la que comparte muchas cosas en común. Creo que mucho del sufrimiento que vive en esas transformaciones es porque no acepta lo que es. Y sí, Sirius es buena parte Slytherin, y sangrepura, más que le pese, sabe cómo piensan y él mismo es capaz de hacerlo así. (es un poco como Harry). De tus comentarios sobre los capítulos anteriores, Remus está despertando en muchos sentidos, y él no es consciente de la sensualidad que puede llegar a tener, creo que Lucius lo tenía muy muy claro. Me gusta tu frase "un encanto tiernamente atractivo" pues es justo lo que quiero mostrar de él ;) Espero que este capítulo te anime un poco.

Besos, Shimi


	8. Capítulo 8

Síïíí, conseguí publicar en fecha!

Espero que os guste y lo comentéis.

Besos, Shimi

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Aquella transformación fue sumamente dolorosa, todas las fibras de su cuerpo anhelaban a su pareja. Y la noche estuvo cargada de aullidos y lastimeros gemidos. Sus amigos transformados intentaron reconfortar al apenado hombre lobo. Y el despuntar del alba hizo que todos descansaran de aquella noche.

Remus debía pasar todo ese día en la enfermería, y recordar lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior le tenía sumamente preocupado. Transformación fuera de la luna llena, eso jamás le había ocurrido. El recuerdo de Lucius calmándole y prometiéndole que ellos se encontrarían era lo único que le animaba de todo aquello.

Él le había calmado pero no quería ni pensar en que ocurriría si los volvía a ver juntos. O más bien cuando los volviera a ver juntos. Aquel pensamiento era deprimente y escuchar el lamento del lobo dentro de él era aún más triste. Odiaba a la bestia que habitaba en él pero constatar como sufría por lo mismo que él le hizo acariciarlo mentalmente calmando un poco el malestar de ambos.

Además estaba el hecho de que Narcisa lo había visto a medio transformar, Lucius le había dicho que se ocuparía de ella pero su secreto estaba comprometido y la rubia no tenía motivo para callar.

—Remus, amigo, a este paso vas a quedarte calvo si sigues estrujando tu cabello así—le decía un casado pero sonriente James.

—Estoy jodido.—Puestos ya a estar hundido que adquiriera ese tipo de lenguaje ya no le importaba.

Sintió los cálidos brazos de su amigo en sus hombros.

—No te diré que con semejante gusto no tengas algún tipo de conmoción cerebral—le dijo jocoso, aunque Remus se tensó—¿Slytherin tenía que ser?

La tensión que había reunido se fue poco a poco, en la puerta vio a Sirius y a Peter sonriendo indulgentes.

—La serpiente espera fuera.—Aquella frase hizo que su corazón brincara desbocado, quizás James si tenía razón en lo de la conmoción después de todo—.Pero si quieres nos deshacemos de él.

Rió tontamente ante el guiño de su amigo.

—No hace falta—Lucius estaba detrás de aquella puerta, el deseo de verlo era grande pero también sentía malestar de estar con él con sus estúpidos sentimientos—.Que pase.

La mirada cargada de significado que se cruzaron Sirius y Lucius no se le escapó a Remus, ya hablaría después con su amigo, el cual le miraba ahora.

—Estaremos fuera, Remus—dijo este dejando claro que el tiempo que le daba al rubio sería limitado y vigilado.

Cuando hizo contacto con las esferas plateadas que le miraban serias, notó sus mejillas enrojecer, la tarde anterior habían dicho cosas, cosas que no había olvidado. Pero que no sabía si eran ciertas para el rubio o fueron dichas para calmar al lobo.

Suponía que tendrían una conversación sobre ello, fuera lo que fuera, mejor era saberlo. Y no negaba que una parte de sí mismo suplicaba porque aquella promesa hecha sobre sus labios fuera cierta. "Suyo, siempre."

La figura del rubio era intimidante de nuevo, bello como nunca a la luz del sol, aunque parecía casi tan cansado como él mismo.

—Menudo susto nos llevamos ayer, lobito—le dijo este.

—Lo siento—dijo Remus, algo azorado.

—Yo no lo siento.

Remus volvió a alzar la mirada sorprendido ante las palabras de Lucius, casi le arranca la cabeza a su prometida en los jardines de Hogwarts, nada agradable, sinceramente.

—Gracias a tu ataque de celos adelantaste mis planes.—Remus seguía sin salir de su asombro.

—¿Qué planes?—se estaba dando cuenta de que el maldito Slytherin volvía a llevarle a su trampa y él le seguía hipnotizado.

Lucius se inclinó sobre él, y le besó en los labios, había estado necesitado ese contacto más de lo que él había imaginado, su sabor y su tacto, su olor envolviéndolo, y no pudo evitar acariciar su mejilla y profundizar el contacto.

—Señor Malfoy retírese inmediatamente de mi paciente, no es ese tipo de terapia la que él necesita en este momento—escucharon la alarmada voz de la enfermera.

Lucius retirándose apenas de los labios de Remus, dirigió una cargada mirada que helaría hasta al mismísimo Dumbledore.

—Espero que mi prometido esté recuperado lo antes posible o tendrá que vérselas conmigo, y le aseguro que no quiere eso.—si no fuera porque Remus estaba en shock le hubiera dicho que esa no era forma de hablarle a la enfermera.

Tan solo puedo girarle para que volvieran a mirarse, y aquellos ojos de mercurio no mentían. Su preciosa sonrisa, la que Remus tanto amaba, apareció a pesar de no estar solos.

—Lucius…

—Descansa—dijo acariciándole—.Seguiremos hablando cuando salgas de aquí.

La enfermera no le de dio opción de levantarse y seguirlo, reclamando su explicación.

¿Prometido? Por Merlín, aquello había tenido que alucinarlo, aquella obsesión le estaba volviendo loco hasta hacerle delirar.

Estuvo todo el día en la enfermería, sus amigos volvieron a las clases, y él no les dijo nada de la bomba que había detonado el rubio en la enfermería, pero la dicha de su lobo le hacía pensar que finalmente no había sido una alucinación.

 **-x-**

A la mañana siguiente, Remus tenía un nudo en el estómago, necesitaba hablar con Lucius, "mejor saltarle encima y lamerlo" apuntó su lobo. Una imagen tan poderosa de ese acto en mitad del comedor de Hogwarts le hizo superar la ansiedad por comprobar si lo que había dicho era cierto. Temía ver a la rubia Slytherin y comprobar que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero la rubia en cuestión no estaba presente, sin embargo sí lo estaba "su" rubio que al parecer solo tenía ojos para él. Su corazón latía desesperado por unirse a él, pero tomó todo el autocontrol que pudo reunir y se sentó con sus amigos a desayunar.

La llegada del correo trajo a Remus confirmación a todas sus dudas, una de sus padres, otra de los Malfoy. Aquello era serio, leyó con aprensión la de sus padres que alarmados le decían que utilizarían la red flu para comunicarse esa misma tarde, mandado que también exigía el patriarca Malfoy. Remus levantó rápidamente sus ambarinos ojos para encontrarse los plateados con varias cartas también en sus manos.

La pregunta se formó en sus labios pero el rubio tan solo le mandó una de sus arrogantes miradas, ¿en serio volvíamos con eso?

Sirius, James y Peter miraban el sello de los Malfoy preocupados; quizás aquella reunión solo fuera para desterrarlos del Mungo Mágico al enterarse del altercado con la prometida de su hijo. Lucius había dicho que él era su "prometido" pero dudaba que los Malfoy aprobaran esa unión. Y aún temía decir nada a sus amigos, no quería ilusionarse y que luego ellos fueran testigos del chasco.

 **-x-**

La reunión que habían tenido en el despacho de Dumbledore había sido la cosa más extraña que había vivido en su vida, y ser un licántropo y además el prometido de Lucius Malfoy ponía el listón muy alto para que eso se diera.

Cuando vio a sus padres corrió a abrazarlo, a pesar de la vergüenza que le producía aquella reunión poder contar con ellos, su cálida mirada, la caricia tierna de su madre hacía que él tuviera fuerzas para enfrentar lo que estuviera por venir.

Ellos habían sido los primeros en llegar, pudiendo disfrutar de ese momento íntimo en familia. Al poco llegó Lucius que salía de una habitación adyacente con Dumbledore. Sin poderlo contener su corazón brincó emocionado al verle, tan bello, tan serio pero dándole un guiño antes de saludar cortésmente a sus padres. Y le agradeció tanto que fuera amable con ellos, no sabía cómo iban a comportarse los Malfoy.

Estos no se hicieron esperar, y la visión era sobrecogedora, una copia madura de Lucius apareció dentro de la majestuosa chimenea seguido por una bruja alta y delgada, con la presencia de ambos el clima ya tenso de por sí se congeló.

Unos ojos platas idénticos a los de Lucius lo miraban llenos de reproche y desprecio, pero mucho más acerada fue la que dirigió a sus padres, aquello le tocó el alma, sus padres no merecían ser despreciados por nadie.

Sin poderlo evitar dio un paso al frente y se situó levemente delante de ellos, intentando protegerlos de cualquier basura que los Malfoy quisieran arrojarles.

El patriarca de los rubios no se hizo esperar y lanzó sobre la mesa cercana un grueso sobre.

—El acuerdo prematrimonial—dijo con tono seco.

Y sorprendido notó como su padre daba un paso al frente, agarraba el sobre y enfrentaba a Malfoy.

–Leeremos el acuerdo y les haremos llegar nuestra opinión.

El rubio mayor lo miraba como si un elfo doméstico le estuviera exigiendo una prenda, la mirada de estupor casi le hizo sonreír.

—¿Cómo osas, Lyall Lupin?—bramó Malfoy adelantándose y encarando a su padre—¡Un hombre lobo! Suerte que no os denunciemos al Ministerio como se debería haber hecho—dijo lanzando una mirada cargada al director.

Remus tenía apretados los puños rabioso por el desprecio con el que los estaban tratando a todos, dio un paso al frente situándose al lado de su padre que no se había amedrentado en todo el tiempo que llevaban.

—No, Abraxas, no lo harás, así como yo no delataré su condición de veela—dijo tranquilo Lyall, mirando a Lucius.

La cara de los Malfoy sufrió el efecto de una fuerte bofetada dada, Remus no pudo evitar mirar a Lucius que se había sabido mantener en un segundo plano. Este solo miraba con lo que podría ser una sonrisa apreciativa a su padre, y luego sus ojos se posaron en él.

Las veelas, hasta lo que él sabía eran hembras, los casos de veelas machos solo los había leído como seres de leyenda, pero si lo que su padre decía era cierto muchas cosas podrían encajar, no cabía de asombro. En cualquier caso, las veelas eran criaturas protegidas y custodiadas por la Comunidad Mágica, solo aquellas con poca carga en su sangre se les permitía vivir entre los magos ¿Pero un macho veela? La imagen de su precioso rubio encerrado en una jaula del Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas le ponía los pelos de punta.

Los Malfoy se habían ido tal y como habían llegado, pero Remus solo tenía ojos para Lucius, obviando la locura que conllevaba aquella reunión: tenía solo 15 años, comprometido con una de las familias más importantes de Inglaterra, con el chico más impresionante que había visto en su vida; añádele que este fuera un veela y él mismo un hombre lobo. Si alguien le preguntaba, una auténtica locura. Y el jodido Lucius Malfoy estaba hablando tan tranquilo con Dumbledore y sus padres.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está ocurriendo aquí?—preguntó en lo que él pensaba que era el tono más calmado que podía usar en ese momento.

Cuatro pares de ojos le miraron, pero fue el rubio quien se adelantó.

—Las cosas se han precipitado un poco—dijo serio—.Pero reconozco que mereció la pena por ver la cara de espanto de mi padre.

El brillo divertido en sus ojos casi le contagia, sí, había sido toda una visión en su momento, pero aquello no explicaba nada de lo precipitado de "sus" planes.

—Creo que debemos dejar que los chicos hablen—dijo Dumbledore.

Sus padres los miraban aún preocupados, pero él asintió, realmente necesitaba tener esa conversación.

* * *

Bueno, pues, sí, veela, ya veis qué original que es una, peeeero... no lo he podido evitar.

No solo me he tomado la licencia de modificar la edad de Lucius sino que también creo que me he inventado lo de que las veelas solo puedan ser mujeres y que el departamento de criaturas mágicas las tenga custodiadas.

Todo sea por la trama, ¿trama, qué trama?

 **o0o**

 **Aome-Hime** , la verdad que un poquito de testosterona entre Lucius y Sirius hubiera sido impresionante, pero bueno, el moreno quería dar su primer aviso, y para un sangrepura como Lucius un corte en su mejilla, y qué mejilla!, no es poca cosa.

Tu reflexión sobre los personajes y sus caracteres y la maldad de los autores me ha gustado, odiemos al autor/a! jajaja, bueno, a veces los sacamos tanto del carácter original que es normal; aunque a veces les damos un giro que el autor/a original no hizo y los amamos mucho más!

Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, al final resultó ser un veela como en alguno de tus comentarios decías, sí, nada original por mi parte.

Besos, Shimi


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola a todos, con dos semanas casi de retraso os traigo un nuevo capítulo. No sé si os dije que este sería el último capítulo, pero finalmente salió otro más y un epílogo.

Para compensaros subiré hoy domingo y el próximo miércoles.

Espero que perdonéis el retraso y lo disfrutéis.

Sobre el resto de historias que tengo en marcha, sigo trabajando en ellas. "El Club" está muy cerca de estar listo, pero aviso, es laaaargo, largo. Por lo que necesito mucho más tiempo para explicarlo todo bien.

Gracias por seguir con la historia.

Ah! Adoro vuestros comentarios ^^

¡Hasta el miércoles que viene!

Besos, Shimi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

No sabía por donde empezar, estaban andando por los pasillos hasta poder salir al exterior de la escuela, necesitaban hablar, pero no quería hacerlo encerrado, ese día más que ninguno necesita respirar aire puro.

Lucius andaba a su lado, mantenían el paso, y no podía evitar sentirse excitado por tenerlo a su lado, pero todas aquellas nuevas noticias, un compromiso sobre el que nadie le había preguntado, saber que este era un veela, eran demasiado para tan poco tiempo.

—¿Pensabas contármelo tú en algún momento?—dijo sabiendo que debían hablar sobre eso.

—Aún no era el momento, Remus—le dijo este acercándosele más.

—Tú sabías lo que yo era, ¿qué diferencia había?

—Es complicado.

—Soy rápido, lo entenderé—dijo algo molesto.

—Aún no tienes 17 años—le dijo como si aquello fuera toda una revelación.

—¿Y?—Que él recordara su mayoría de edad no había sido impedimento para todo lo que había pasado en la torre de Astronomía.

Lucius lo miró con extrañeza como si no supiera si Remus estaba hablando en serio.

—Cuando los cumplas, elegirás a tu pareja.

Remus lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, ¿qué tenía que ver la edad con elegir pareja?

—O no–dijo sin saber que problema estaba teniendo Lucius con ese punto.

—Una pareja para toda la vida—dijo como queriéndole hacer entender.

—Lucius, está claro que sabes algo que yo no.—Aquello comenzaba a molestarlo—.Como parecer ser común entre tú y yo.

—Veo que no sabes nada sobre Licántropos.—Lo paró haciéndole que le mirara de frente, sus ojos plateados refulgían ¿temerosos?—Los hombre lobos cuando alcanzáis la mayoría de edad buscáis un compañero para toda la vida, y créeme lo soléis encontrar con mucha rapidez. No me iba a arriesgar a que te emparejaras con cualquiera de tus amigos.

Remus estaba escuchándolo atentamente sin dar mucho crédito a aquello que le estaba contando, él jamás se emparejaría con James, Sirius o Peter, ellos eran sus "hermanos" aquel pensamiento le hacía estremecer de repulsión.

—¿De dónde te has sacado esa teoría?—le dijo algo asqueado aún.

—No es una teoría, es la realidad de tu especie.—Su tono parecía serio.

—Lucius, he leído todo acerca de "mi" especie y eso suena a invento.

—Mi familia tiene tratos con varias manadas de licántropos.—Aquello sí que no se lo hubiera esperado—.No todo está en los libros y es mejor que así sea.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el año que viene entraré en "celo" y me emparejaré de por vida por una estúpida tradición licana?

—Básicamente.

Remus volvió a echar a andar, sin ser muy consciente de que estaban tan cerca del Bosque Prohibido y que sus pasos le llevaron hacia adentro. Podía notar cómo Lucius le seguía dándole espacio para que asimilara todo aquello. ¿Por qué le mentiría en algo así?

Se volvió encarándolo cuando ambos estaban en un zona tan poblada de vegetación que prácticamente parecía de noche.

—¿Y qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto?

—Yo no estaré el año que viene aquí.

Las palabras fueron dichas como si acabara de revelar el mayor secretos de todos, su semblante serio esperaba la reacción de Remus, este aún no dejaba de mirarlo con sus sorprendidos ojos ámbar.

—¿Por qué?—fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Lucius se acercó más a él, sus dedos fríos acariciaron su mejilla.

—Por que siempre has sido tú.

Remus veía cómo Lucius se iba aproximando a él, una visión impresionante, si alguna vez tuvo duda de que Lucius pudiera ser el ser más hermoso que jamás hubiera presenciado, todo se eclipsó, le costaba respirar, su pelo plateado ondeaba a su alrededor, la magia que exudaba le embriagaba. A escasos centímetros de sus labios, reaccionó y le separó de un empujón.

—¿Esta es tu manera de demostrar tu amor?—le dijo confundido—¿Obligándome a acercarme a ti a través del chantaje?

Remus sentía como si la bilis le estuviera subiendo y ahogándolo, ¿En qué juegos retorcidos se había metido? No era eso lo que él esperaría de alguien que acababa de confersarle su ¿amor?

—Eso no es así—se defendió el otro sorprendido.

—Me obligaste—le escupió.

—Siempre pudiste decir NO.

El ambiente estaba cargado con abundante magia enfurecida.

—¿Cómo te atreves?—dijo acercándose a él fuera de sí—.Todos sabemos lo que haces con los que te dicen No, y cómo usas a todos a tu antojo.

—No escuché tu oposición cuando jadeabas de placer—.Aquello fue un auténtico golpe bajo.

Remus reaccionó y en aquella corta distancia el puñetazo que le propinó en la cara no fue posible de esquivar, haciendo que Lucius lo mirara sorprendido.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a mí—le dijo Remus colérico, marchándose de allí dejando a un estupefacto Lucius masajeándose aún la mandíbula.

-x-

De vuelta en su sala común no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie pero sus amigos no se lo iban a poner fácil.

James, Sirius y Peter estaban esperándolo y no iban a quedarse sin su resumen de la historia, Remus no tenía ganas de contar todo lo que había sucedido, como lo había "obligado" a estar con él para finalmente confesarle que era porque siempre le había gustado. En nombre de Merlín quien podía ser tan jodidamente retorcido para creer que con semejante planteamiento alguien iba a decir "Sí amor, hazme tuyo". Se sonrojó ante el pensamiento, pues eso era exactamente lo que había pasado.

—¿Y bien?—dijo James.

—Los Malfoy quieren que nos comprometamos—dicho así no había nada que no fuera cierto en ello.

—Pequeño lobo astuto—dijo Sirius agarrándole por los hombros para sentarlo en la cama con ellos—.Queremos detalles…

—Sí, tenemos que saberlos…—dijo impaciente Peter.

—No hay nada más que saber—dijo Remus—.No voy a aceptarlo.

—¿Cómo?—dijo sorprendido James—¿Después de todo aquel espectáculo de intento de devolarle la cabeza a la prima de Sirius y dejarme ciego para varios años con vuestros magreos?

—No lo entiendo, Remus—dijo Sirius más serio de lo que lo había visto nunca.—Pensé que era lo que querías.

—No pienso estar con alguien que me miente y engaña para llevarme al punto que él desea—dijo con convicción.

—Pues a mí no me importaría que Lily hiciera eso—dijo James en voz baja.

—No sabes lo que dices, James—dijo Remus negando con la cabeza—.Me chantajeó para que estuviera con él—dicho así parecía como si él nunca lo hubiera disfrutado—.Nos llevó a un punto que yo no me había planteado jamás, expuso a Narcisa a mis estúpidos celos.

—Es una serpiente—dijo Peter—.Ellos actúan de formas retorcidas.

—Pues no quiero cosas retorcidas en mi vida—dijo Remus—.Bastante tengo con mi lobo.

Sintió como este se removía disconforme con todo aquello, lo cierto es que ambos coincidían cuando estaban con Lucius, cuando pensaban en él; había llegado a un punto de comunión con sus dos partes cuando estas estaban concentradas en el rubio. El sonido lastimero del lobo le irritó más que nunca, no iba a ceder a sus instintos animales.

—Además me ha dado una información sobre los hombre lobo que desconocía completamente.

Seis pares de ojos le miraban expectante y realmente no sabía si lo que le había dicho Malfoy era cierto u otra de sus tretas para que hiciera lo que él quería.

Eran sus amigos, quizás entre los cuatro pudieran ver cuanto de aquello era cierto.

—Dice que los licántropos cuando alcanzan su mayoría de edad eligen una pareja para toda la vida y suelen hacerlo muy rápido—miraba a sus tres amigos esperando su reacción.

—Tiene sentido—dijo Sirius.

—¿Cómo?—dijo más agudo de lo que esperaba el castaño.

—Bueno las criaturas mágicas suelen tener parejas predestinadas o algún rollo similar, los lobos salvajes suelen tener un macho alfa y una hembra alfa para toda la vida.—Los tres amigos le miraban cuanto menos sorprendidos.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Sirius Black?—le dijo James sorprendido.

—Bueno, me gustan los lobos, he leído algo sobre ellos—dijo algo avergonzado.

—También me dijo que no quería arriesgarse a que fuerais alguno de vosotros.—Sin poder evitarlo, miró a Sirius y este le devolvió la mirada—.Cuando le pregunté el motivo de toda esta treta—tomó aire—dijo que era porque él no estaría aquí el año que viene.

—Bueno, desde luego es toda una declaración de amor a la Slytherin, Remus—.Dijo James.

—Sí—concordó Peter—.No me importaría que Narcisa me dijera esas cosas.

Todos le miraron sorprendidos y para qué mentir, Remus odiaba ese nombre y su nariz se arrugó como si oliera algo extremadamente pestilente.

—Estamos perdidos, la mitad de Los Merodeadores enamorados de Slytherins—dijo dramáticamente James.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada pues no podían negar que fuera cierto, ¿enamorado de Lucius? Eso había pensado antes de saber todo aquel lío que este se traía. Y luego estaba el hecho de que fuera un veela, pero aquella información no la compartiría, algo le decía que más allá del rencor que sintiera por él no expondría a Lucius, ni siquiera ante sus amigos.

—¿Estás enamorado de él?—le dijo Sirius.

—¿Qué?—dijo saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

—Lo has oído perfectamente—le dijo divertido Peter.

—No—dijo rápidamente.—No lo sé… No le conozco realmente.

—Pero te gusta—dijo James.

—Sí, me gusta—aquello sí era verdad, le gustaba, no sabía si solo había sido atracción física y aquella conexión que parecía tener con su parte lobuna.

—Pues conócelo—dijo Peter como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Los tres le miraban, realmente no era mala opción. Quizás sí pudiera conocerle, pero estaba el hecho de que estaba inmensamente enfadado por cómo había hecho todo.

—Eh… esto…¿entonces Narcisa ya no está comprometida?—continuó el rubio algo sonrojado.

—Bueno, imagino que si mis padres tienen ahora un contrato de compromiso de parte de los Malfoy querrá decir que han roto el que tenía con ella.

Narcisa era una de las chicas más hermosas de todo Hogwarts, a pesar del odio visceral que había cogido con la muchacha, era alguien que costaba imaginar con Peter, pero bueno, quién era él para decir quién debía ser "suficiente" para otro. No después de toda aquella experiencia.

—Evitaste que aquí, el Lobito, le devorara su linda cara—dijo con sorna Sirius—.No es mal momento para que ella te vea con otros ojos.

—Ella me abrazó aterrorizada cuando la llevé al castillo—dijo con ojos soñadores—.Aún guardo la capa donde ella se frotó contra mí…

—Bua, colagusano, no empieces con eso o pensará que eres un tarado—dijo James riéndose.

—Y lo dice el que guarda la bufanda que un día se colocó Lily por error pensando que era la suya—pinchó Remus.

—Eso es diferente…—Se defendió James.

—Sois patéticos los dos—sentenció Sirius estirándose cómodamente en su cama y mirándolos a todos con superioridad.

Una almohada encantada voló por encima de un despistado Sirius estampándose sonoramente contra su segura cara.

A Remus se le pasó todo el mal humor con el que había entrado mientras tosía plumas que andaban volando por toda la habitación.

* * *

Bueno, habrá quien no le guste que Peter esté tanto en el grupo, pero pobre, aquí tiene una oportunidad nueva.

Espero vuestros comentarios.

Besos, Shimi.

 **o0o**

 **Aome-Hime** , ya ves que Remus muy conforme de que decidan por él no está, además que por mucho que le guste el Lucius se merece que se lo ponga un poco difícil.


	10. Capítulo 10

Hola a todos, como prometí actualización y fin de la historia hoy.

Siento que ya se acabe pues realmente adoro a esta pareja, pero todo tiene que tener su final.

Gracias por haber llegado hasta el final conmigo y haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia.

Espero vuestros comentarios.

Ahora a leer.

Besos, Shimi.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

A la mañana siguiente durante el desayuno cuando el correo llegó una majestuosa águila que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía dejó una rosa blanca sobre las manos de Remus. Éste alzó la mirada, Lucius lo miraba serio, pero en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba esperando por la reacción de Remus.

Aún estaba enfadado y no se sentía de humor para hablar con él, además una rosa, ¿pensaba que él era una chica? La hizo desaparecer, le parecía bastante bochornoso que todos en su mesa le estuvieran mirando.

Probablemente después de aquello media escuela supiera que Lucius Malfoy le estaba enviando rosas, de nuevo exponiéndolo a sus antojos.

Desayunó con rapidez sin dirigirle ninguna mirada más.

Se mantuvo todo el tiempo distraído con las clases y sus amigos que no hicieron mención a la rosa.

Pero si pensaba que el rubio le iba a dejar en paz se equivocaba, cada una de las mañanas siguientes el águila con la rosa blanca volvía. Las risitas y cuchicheos ya no se dejaba disimular, Remus estaba fuera de sí, si pensaba que le iba a perdonar con aquel gesto era más estúpido de lo que se había imaginado.

Bello, sí, pero imbécil, pensó para sí mismo. Y más estúpido él por seguir pensando en él. Una vez más la hizo desaparecer.

Se fue a la primera clase de la mañana echando humo. Y no pudo ver como Lucius sonreía para sí mismo.

—¿Realmente piensas que eso va a funcionar?—le preguntó Severus a Lucius.

—Por supuesto—dijo éste seguro de sí mismo.

—Creo que no eres objetivo—dijo mientras volvía sus ojos al libro de pociones mientras daba un bocado a su tostada.

—Todo el mundo sabe que él es mío—dijo con los ojos mirando por donde se había ido Remus.

—Quizás es ahí donde estás fallando—dijo el pelinegro sin alzar la vista—.Los demás deberían darte igual.

Lucius lo miró algo sorprendido, ¿pudiera ser que se estuviera equivocando mandándole el mensaje alto y claro a toda la escuela?

-x-

Remus iba hacia la Biblioteca a realizar su ensayo para Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, cuando fue interceptado. Realmente no necesitaba mirar para saber quien era. Mal que le pesara su olfato le detectaba, además el lobo movía el rabo como un estúpido perrito faldero. Éste le gruñó ofendido por la comparación.

—Remus—le llamó el mayor.

—Sigo sin querer hablar contigo Malfoy—dijo sin mirarlo.

—No voy a dejar de mandarte rosas hasta que hables conmigo—dijo malhumorado.

Remus se volvió, estaba harto de las puñeteras rosas, del águila que parecía mofarse de él cuando la soltaba y de las risitas de medio Hogwarts, el otro medio le miraba resentido.

—No soy tu puñetera novia, Malfoy—dijo girándose Remus—.Deja de tratarme como tal.

—Habla conmigo—le dijo este.

—Ya estamos hablando—suspiró fuerte el Gryffindor.

—No así—dijo aproximándose felinamente a Remus.

—Olvídate de hablar de otra forma—dijo indignado Remus.

¿Pudiera ser que Lucius Malfoy acabara de hacer un puchero? Remus estaba sorprendido, pues lo cierto es que le había parecido adorable.

—Remus, por favor…—bien, este Lucius empezaba a entender el asunto.

—Me lo pensaré—claudicó, y una resplandeciente sonrisa apareció en su cara, Merlín, debía ser el encanto veela, pensó sonrojándose mientras su lobo empezaba a mover la cola de nuevo.

—Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade…

—Me lo pensaré…—repitió exasperado.

El rubio asintió y se fue del pasillo en dirección a su próxima clase con una amplia sonrisa, si Lucius tuviera cola él también la estaría moviendo, pensó Remus mientras su lobo se reía.

-x-

Fue a Hogsmeade con sus amigos como siempre, estos parecían ser últimamente sus guardaespaldas más que nunca, aunque no sabía si para protegerlo a él o al resto de él. En cualquier caso iban a ir a las Tres Escobas cuando vio a Malfoy y Snape andando cerca. Un poco más lejos vio a Narcisa que parecía algo apenada, y curiosamente no sentía nada cuando la miraba.

Los ojos platas de Lucius lo miraban expectantes, bien, se lo había pensado y hablaría con él, con suerte dejaría de mandarle las condenadas rosas.

—Iré a hablar con Malfoy—le dijo a sus amigos.—Prometió dejarme de mandar las dichosas rosas…–dijo cuando sus amigos le miraron sonrientes.

Aproximándose hacia el rubio, oyó.

—Iré a vigilar donde Narcisa, quizás Remus se altere—fue dicho con poca convicción y Remus se rió pensando en que Peter solo necesitaba una excusa. Bien ese día varios obtendrían su oportunidad.

Lucius y Snape se iban aproximando, en realidad Severus iba como siempre sumergido en la lectura de su libro y casi ni se daba cuenta de hacia donde iba.

—Iré a Scrivenshaft—dijo Snape, separándose rápidamente de ellos sin levantar prácticamente la mirada de su libro.

Remus se sentía algo nervioso, en realidad ellos nunca habían tenido una "cita", sus encuentros habían sido en la clandestinidad de la noche.

—¿Te apetece ir a tomar algo?—le ofreció Lucius.

—Preferiría dar un paseo—no se sentía tranquilo para estar sentado mucho rato.

—Como prefieras—dijo iniciando la marcha Lucius.

Era consciente de que muchos los miraban, pero ciertamente, a Remus eso ya le daba igual. Que hablaran, que cuchichearan. Ahora venía lo peor, deberían "hablar".

En sus primeros pasos iban andando en silencio, Remus no quería mirarlo y se concentró en su alrededor. Pudo ver como James corría a recoger algo que se le había caído a Lily y Sirius seguía con la mirada a Snape, algo en la postura de su amigo le hizo pensar que quería ir tras de él. Miró a James que se enfrascaba en su eterno adoramiento de la pelirroja y Sirius se separaba del grupo para seguir al pelinegro hacia Scrivenshaft.

—Es una pena—dijo Lucius.

—¿Qué es una pena?—dijo Remus mirándole de soslayo mientras caminaban.

—Lo de esos dos—dijo señalando con la mirada a Snape y Sirius.

—Reconozco que Sirius tiene una obsesión enfermiza con Snape—dijo Remus.

—No es fácil para algunos expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente—dijo Lucius mirándolo con intensidad.

—En realidad basta con ser honestos—¿Quizás estuviera intentando decirle que ya no estaban hablando de Sirius y Severus?

—No todos han sido educados para ser honestos—esta vez fue el rubio el que rehuyó su mirada.

—Podrías haberme invitado a salir—dijo Remus, no le apetecía jugar a enredos—.En vez de montar todo este lío.

Lucius se paró, habían llegado al borde comercial de Hogsmeade.

—¿Lo hubieras tomado mínimamente en serio?—le preguntó algo sorprendido.

—Quizás…—aunque pensándolo objetivamente probablemente se hubiera negado a salir con él, no imaginaba escenario posible en el que no hubiera pensado lo peor de él.

—Ya nunca lo sabremos.

—Cierto.

Ambos continuaron andando y hablando de sus clases, de sus amigos, de los próximos exámenes a los que ambos deberían enfrentarse. Lucius era premio anual, y Remus valoró la amena conversación que fueron capaces de sostener, realmente si era sincero, lo había pasado estupendamente con él. Amaba a sus amigos pero no eran los más idóneos para mantener conversaciones altamente culturales y profundas.

Almorzaron en las Tres Escobas y Lucius le pidió poderlo acompañar a Hogwarts caminando. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la escuela y cada uno debía volver a su sala común, Remus sintió que aquel chico a su lado no era para nada lo que hubiera esperado o la imagen que proyectaba y él había creído.

—¿Dejarás de mandarme las rosas?—dijo algo divertido.

—Así te lo prometí—dijo Lucius.

—Bien.—Era estúpido que ahora no quisiera que dejara de hacerlo.

—Aunque sería una pena que se quedaran tan solas esas 6 rosas que guardas en tu mesilla de noche.

Remus lo miraba sorprendido, cada vez que las hacía desaparecer las había ocultado en uno de los cajones de su mesilla de noche. Realmente eran tan hermosas que era una pena tirarlas.

—Eres…

Lucius no le dejó acabar la frase.

—No dejaré de mandarte rosas nunca, pienso que te mereces cosas hermosas y puras como tú.—dijo vehemente—.Gracias por darme la oportunidad de hablar contigo.

Se inclinó sobre él y posó un suave beso sobre sus labios, no más que un toque que derritió a Remus por dentro.

Aún absorto en la sensación que le había dejado pudo ver algo que casi lo dejó igual de sorprendido.

No mucho más lejos, dos chicos se encontraban agazapados detrás de una columna, él hubiera sido capaz de reconocer a Sirius prácticamente en cualquier lugar. De debajo de su cuerpo salió un sonrojado Snape con el pelo alborotado.

Se sintió complacido al saber que en ese día ambos habían aceptado que lo suyo con los Slytherin se había convertido en epidemia.

0

0

0

0

0

EPÍLOGO

Era 10 de marzo de 1977, Remus acababa de cumplir 17 años y descansaba entre los brazos de un más que sonriente Lucius Malfoy.

El lugar para la celebración de su mayoría de edad no era de lo más encantador, pero la Casa de los Gritos se había convertido en su punto de encuentro. Remus había aceptado ir conociendo a Lucius de un modo más calmado, el compromiso había quedado postergado.

Aún no tenía claro que todo aquello de la pareja definitiva fuera cierto, pero ahora entre los brazos de él sabía que no le había mentido. La unión entre el lobo y Remus había sido completada, así como la magia entre Remus y Lucius. Aquello no había sido exclusivamente sexo, el mejor sexo de su vida, había notado como su magia reconocía a la de Lucius aceptándola y aceptándose a sí mismo.

—¿Querrás ser ahora mi prometido?—preguntó Lucius.

—Sí—dijo llanamente.

Aquella promesa fue sellada con un dulce beso.

—Pero hay algo que no entiendo—preguntó levantándose de su cómoda postura—¿Por qué aceptaron tus padres nuestro compromiso? Yo no soy la mejor opción para ti, eres el único heredero de la familia Malfoy, ningún padre querría que su hijo acabara con la estirpe familiar.

—Bueno, quizás haya algo que no te he comentado.—Remus sabía que había gato encerrado, no había sido normal como los Malfoy habían aceptado tan rápido rechazar el compromiso con los Black a su favor.

—Sorpréndeme—Remus sabía que a veces Lucius gestionaba con cuenta gotas la información que tenía.

—Somos criaturas mágicas—dijo suavemente intentando que Remus volviera a su pecho, pero este aún se mantenía acomodado en su codo mirándolo.—La Magia en nuestra unión es elevadísima como has podido comprobar—dijo acariciándole el costado que mantenía elevado.

—No—dijo Remus abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Remus, eso ocurrirá solo si tu quieres.—Dijo asustado Lucius, sabía cómo podía llegar a reaccionar el castaño y le amaba demasiado para soportar meses de su ausencia cuando le otorgaba la ley fría como la había llamado Severus.

—Eso es imposible, biológicamente imposible—dijo Remus.

—Eso es Magia, mi amor—dijo Lucius besándole.—En realidad solo pueden producirse si nuestras criaturas se unen transformadas.

Ya no podía oír a su lobo, pues él era el lobo y sabía que su parte animal le anhelaba, la posibilidad de herirle una vez se transformara le llenaba de temor.

—Tú nunca me harías daño, Remus—le dijo besándolo—. No necesito hijos, solo te necesito a ti, pero si algún día sucediera, amaría llevar a tus hijos en mí.

Su parte animal había reaccionado a eso, su manada, cachorros de melenas rubias plateadas y narices respingonas.

Lamió su cuello, salado por el sudor, girándolo y pegándose a su cuerpo por detrás.

—Quizás sea demasiado precipitado pensar en todo eso, pero no veo nada de malo en ir practicando.—Sus palabras fueron enfatizadas por el roce entre las nalgas del rubio con su miembro nuevamente rígido.

FIN

* * *

Ahora sí que sí, no sé que os habrá parecido ese final, ¿posible MPREG? En cualquier otro caso ni lo hubiera contemplado, pero os imagináis un mundo sin Drarry? Yo no.

Gracias a todos por estar ahí.

Nos vemos en otras historias.

Besos, Shimi.


End file.
